


I Got Away With You

by youbuildmeupbeliever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, F/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuildmeupbeliever/pseuds/youbuildmeupbeliever
Summary: “Jug...what are you doing here?”“I told you I’d come out here and we’d drive down the coast together, back to Crestline.” He responded with a smirk, running his hands through his dark hair.“Yeah, that was almost a year ago. I didn’t think you’d actually come…”------------------------------------------Jughead Jones kissed Betty Cooper the night before she moved away from California. She didn't hear from him again until he showed up at her doorstep 10 months later.A Bughead AU that features a roadtrip and unresolved feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my sweet, sweet friends. 
> 
> So this is my first multi chapter fic, and my first time writing Bughead. This is basically an exercise for me to try and get more comfortable and get better at writing, as I haven't really written anything other than what was required in high school. 
> 
> This story is SUPER near and dear to my heart. 
> 
> I want to say a BIG thank you to my wonderful beta, beanie-betty. 
> 
> Also, my dear friends oleekingcole, elegantmoonchild and xxbettysgirlxx. Thank you so much for your support <3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this first chapter, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, the song used for the truck scene is "Slide Over" by Tim Hicks, if you wanna give it a listen.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

 

 

“Jug...what are you doing here?”

 

“I told you I’d come out here and we’d drive down the coast together, back to Crestline.” He responded with a smirk, running his hands through his dark hair.

 

“Yeah, that was almost a year ago. I didn’t think you’d actually come…”

 

_Ten months earlier..._

 

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones grew up together in a small town in California, called Crestline. They were good friends, and had met through Betty’s next door neighbour and Jughead’s best friend, Archie Andrews, when they were 9 years old.

 

As they got older, Betty started to develop feelings for Jughead. The scrawny boy that used to pull on her blonde ponytail had grown into a very, _very_ attractive almost eighteen year old. He shot up in height, and his chest and arms had filled out in a _delicious_ way, Betty thought.

 

When the two of them were together, they had so much fun. They were constantly teasing each other, playful banter going back and forth, constant flirting from both ends and smiling like their lives depended on making the other laugh. But that’s all it ever was. Just a couple of friends acting like they were more than that, but not quite. Almost something more, but not.

 

Betty had family that lived in Canada, in a little beach town called Parksville on Vancouver Island. From an early age, her parents had often talked about moving out there, being closer to her mother’s parents. When it came time for Betty to start filling out college applications, her parents strongly pushed any university or college on the island, having a reason to finally make the move.

 

Betty had finally gotten the letter her parents had been waiting for, an acceptance to Vancouver Island University to their Education Program. All she cared about was becoming a teacher, she really didn’t care where she went to college, but her parents were adamant. They were moving in June of that summer.

 

On numerous occasions, Betty had mentioned to Jughead about her possibly moving away, and he always responded the same: “I’ll believe it when it happens, Betts.”

 

She had started to adapt this way of thinking in almost all regards to him. He constantly talked about all these things he’d wanted to do, or he was going to do, seldomly following through with anything. Like going to university himself. He’d always talked about applying to the University of California for their very competitive Creative Writing program. For as long as either of them could remember, he was constantly writing, working on the next Great American Novel. Him going to university to pursue this passion of his sounded like a given. Betty was constantly on his case, trying to encourage him to apply, but did he? Nope, and he would never admit it, but he wasn’t sure he could handle the disappointment if he didn’t get in.

  


The night before Betty and her family were set to move up North, her, Jughead, Archie, and his girlfriend and Betty’s best friend, Veronica, had spent the evening at Mama’s, one of their favourite hangout spots. The Core Four drank their milkshakes and ate their food while reliving memories and talking about what they’d all do when Betty came back to town for a visit. As always, Archie and Veronica sat on one side, Betty and Jughead sat on the other. Both boys had their arms around their female seat mates, but only one was a real couple. The relationship between Betty and Jughead was complicated, it was more of a “flirtationship.” They were constantly sharing knowing looks, laughing at inside jokes between them, and the occasional touches that went beyond the realm of friendship.

 

This frustrated Betty to no end, as she had hoped and dreamed of moving beyond friendship and flirtation with the beanie wearing boy. While she loved the playfulness they shared, and how alike they really were, it seemed she was always just the friend, never anything more.

 

“Well, I think Archiekins and I are going to head home, it’s getting late.” Veronica said, putting a perfectly manicured hand on Archie’s forearm.

 

Betty sighed, knowing this would be the last time she would see her closest friends for a long time, not knowing when she’d be back in Crestline for a visit. The four got up out of their booth, Jughead with his hand on the small of Betty’s back, and walked out of the diner, over to the black town car that would be taking Veronica and Archie back to the Pembrooke for the night.

 

Archie was the first to reach over and pull Betty into a suffocating bearhug. “I’m going to miss ya, Betty. It’s going to be weird not having you around to help me balance out these crazies.” Both Jughead and Veronica rolled their eyes and scoffed. The redhead released the blonde from his hold and looked into her misty eyes. “Kick ass out there, kid.”

 

Betty looked down with a soft chuckle, “I’ll miss you, Arch. Take good care of V for me, okay?” He sent her a quick nod and a small, sad smile before passing her over to Veronica and going to stand beside Jughead, watching over the girls.

 

“Oh, B!” The raven haired girl sobbed as she launched herself into Betty’s arms. The two girls held each other as they cried. “We absolutely must call and facetime each other often! Every Monday night, so we can watch the Machelorette together, like nothing has changed!”

 

“Just like nothing has changed…” Betty repeated back to her best friend. “I promise. Every Monday.”

 

“This is going to be so weird, not having you here to hang out with all the time! It’s going to be utterly dreadful, being stuck with these two goons without you, B. How ever will I survive!” Veronica said with a pained expression. “I’m going to miss you so much. You’ll do amazing things in Parksville, Betty Cooper. They won’t know what hit them.”

 

The girls pulled back, and Betty looks at the brunette to her blonde, the ying to her yang. “Thanks V,” she responded softly, with tears flowing freely down her cheeks, “We’ll talk soon okay?” She squeezed Veronica’s arms as they both dropped their hold on each other.

 

Veronica nodded, turned to get into the car and looked back at Jughead, “Make sure our girl gets home safe, okay?”

 

“Of course.” The tall dark haired boy responded as he slung his arm across Betty’s shoulders, trying to offer a bit of comfort.

 

Betty was able to wait until the car was out of sight, before the sobbing began. “Oh, Betts. It’ll be okay. It’s not the last time you’ll see them, you’ll be back for a visit soon.” Jughead soothed, pulling her into a hug, one hand on the back of her head, the other rubbing up and down her back.

 

They stood like that for a while before Betty began to relax, her tears eventually ceasing. She looked up and wiped her face with both hands, and she spoke softly, “Thanks, Jug.”

 

“Wanna head home, or is there something else you want to do before you go?” He leaned back from the blonde girl, looking into her shining green eyes.

 

She nodded, pulling back from him, “We could go to the old drive-in lot… for old times sake, you know?”

 

“Couldn’t have picked a better spot to spend your last night.”

 

He led them over to his trusty old blue Chevy, and helped her in. By the time he got to his side of the truck, she had already gotten a hold of the AUX cord, something they constantly argued over. He liked alternative music, such as The Offspring, Kaleo, and A Day To Remember. She leaned more to country music, such as Tim McGraw, Thomas Rhett, and the older Taylor Swift songs. They seemed to alternate who’s playlist they would listen to each time they drove together. She really didn’t mind listening to Jughead’s music, but she had a song in mind for their last night together, and she _really_ didn’t mind when he tried to pry the cord from her dainty fingers with his bigger, calloused ones.

 

But tonight, he didn’t complain, he just gave her a soft smile. As she scrolled through her music, looking for the song she had in mind, he pulled out of the diner’s parking lot. The soft sound of a guitar flowed through the speakers, as she found the song she had in mind.

 

_Hey baby, where you wanna go tonight._

_I’ll take you down any road you like_

_Turn whatever on the radio dial._

 

They drove in silence, Betty looked over at Jughead as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. She smiled wistfully, thinking about this bittersweet moment. God, she would miss him. She would miss _this_. Leaving him would be the one of the worst parts of moving. She sighed softly as she turned her gaze back to the front window of the truck, taking in the scenery she wouldn’t see for a while.

 

_Tonight, I need to get you closer, slide over_

_And ride with your head right on my shoulder, slide over_

_There’s too much, ‘tween us, where you’re sitting ain’t near enough_

_Tonight, I need to get you closer, slide over_

 

They pulled into the old drive-in lot and got out of the truck, leaving the ignition on and opening the windows, letting the music from Betty’s phone sing through the night breeze. Jughead grabbed the blankets he kept in the back of his truck for nights like this, and walked around to pull down the tailgate. He hopped up, turned to offer Betty his hand and helped her up. They laid down beside each other on the blankets he’d set out. This was something they did often, when life became too much, and they needed some clarity.

 

The pair laid in the bed of the truck for a while, neither of them saying anything. Betty glanced over at Jughead, who looked deep in thought, lips pursed and brows furrowed. “You okay, Jug?”

 

“Yeah, all good. Just thinking, that’s all.” He continued as his crystal blue eyes met her green ones, “You all ready to leave tomorrow?”

 

“Well if by that you mean am I all packed up, then yes, I’m ready.”

 

“And if I meant are _you_ ready to leave tomorrow?” He rolled over to face her.

 

“Yes and no, I suppose. I am excited for a new start, to meet new people, have a change of scenery. But I don’t know if I’m ready to leave everything I’ve ever known behind. I don’t know if I’m ready to leave V and Archie and… you, Jug. What am I going to do without you? Who am I going to annoy? Who’s going to tease me endlessly about something stupid I did _three_ years ago? Who’s going to take me for a drive when I just can’t handle things anymore? This is going to fucking suck.” She voiced her worries as tears filled her eyes.

 

The boy reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, “You’ve got this, Blondie. Like Veronica said, you’ll kill it out there. We’re all just a phone call away. You and I may not be able to do _this_ anymore,” he gestured between them with his free hand, “but I’ll still always be here for you. This has never been just a one-way friendship. This is going to suck for me, too. But you’ll do great things out there, Betty Cooper. I have faith in that. And hey, maybe I’ll do the road trip one day to come out to see ya, and bring you back here. There’s always options, Betts.”

 

Betty tried her hardest to focus on his hand on her shoulder, and willed her tears away. “You always know what to say, Jug. Thank you.” She gave him a weak smile.

 

“Even when you don’t wanna hear it, hey?” He gave her his signature smirk and a wink, before rolling over and looking back up at the stars and the moon. “It’s amazing how many more stars there are out here, than at home.”

 

“It’s humbling.” She said with a soft smile, rolling onto her back, “I wonder what they’ll look like at my new home.”

 

Jughead reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She tried her hardest to memorize what his hand felt like holding hers, unsure of the next time she would ever feel it. They stayed parked for another hour, before Betty’s phone died, stopping the music. “Well, I guess that’s our cue.” He said as he sat up, letting go of her hand. Betty’s heart felt heavy, knowing the end of her last night with the boy she had such strong feelings for was coming quickly. They stood up and folded the blankets before Jughead jumped out of the truck, and grabbed Betty by the waist, pulling her down.

 

As her feet touched the ground, they looked each other in the eyes, both pairs full of wonder and sadness. Betty’s heart was racing, as she stood in Jughead’s strong arms and watched as his eyes flicker down to her lips, and then coming back up to her eyes. “We should… get you home soon. Don’t want Mama Coop calling the Sheriff looking for you.” He flushed as he let her go. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous tick he had. He grabbed the blankets from the back of the truck as he moved to push the tailgate up.

 

Flustered and disappointed, Betty looked down and pulled at a loose string at the bottom of her shirt. “We definitely don’t want that, especially when I’ll be stuck in a car with her for the next two days,” she said with a soft chuckle.

 

They moved to their respective sides of the truck, getting buckled in. Neither moved to turn the music on, leaving them to drive in silence. Betty’s mind was reeling. God, did she want him to kiss her back there. Sure, it would make things hard, she thought, but what a sweet goodbye it would be.

 

The drive back to Betty’s house came to an end all too quick. Before she knew it, he had pulled up to the home with the “SOLD” sign out front. She sighed, looking longingly at her front door, knowing full well the tears that would come once she walked through that door, and away from Jughead, and she was _so_ done with crying about leaving. She looked over at him, and noted the look of sadness on his face. “Well, this is me…Thanks for tonight, Jug. It was the best send-off a girl could imagine.” She smiled softly at him, and pushed the tears away.

 

As she moved to open the door, he reached over to stop her. “Betty… I, uh, stay safe… and have fun out there, okay?” He said awkwardly, pulling his grey beanie further down over his head.

 

“For sure, Jug. Talk soon, okay?” She reached for the door handle pulling it open. She got out and turned to shut the door. Betty smiled softly at Jughead, who was gazing back at her with a look she couldn’t decipher. She turned to walk slowly up the walkway to her childhood home, as the tears began to fall. She was about halfway to the front door before she heard a door slam, and footsteps walking towards her.

 

“Betty.” Jughead put his hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder, turning her around and moved one hand to her waist, and one to cup her cheek.

 

Before Betty knew what was happening, Jughead had leaned down and captured her lips with his. Automatically, she leaned in and her lips parted softly, and he eased his tongue to slip inside. She pushed her hands over his chest, and placed them firmly around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Her heart burst as Jughead continued to kiss her softly, yet with full confidence, and the hand on her cheek moved to card through her blonde waves. He was the first to pull back, but leaned forward to join their foreheads. Betty sighed at the loss of his soft lips, the corners of her lips quirked up. They each opened their eyes, both looking dazed and serene as they caught their breath.

 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t let you leave without doing that once,” he offered. The butterflies in Betty’s stomach danced in her stomach as she gazed into his eyes. She’d thought about this moment hundreds of times, how his lips would feel against hers, never fully believing it would happen, let alone the night before she moved to another country.

 

“It’s okay, Jug. I liked it.”

 

He reached his arms around her, pulling her into a firm hug. “Alright, kid. This is it.” He sighed as he rested a hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer into his chest than either of them thought possible, his chin resting on the top of her head. She could feel his heart beating quickly against her cheek, and she prayed he couldn’t feel how quickly hers raced. “I’ll miss you. Knock ‘em dead, Coop.”

 

She squeezed her arms around his waist before reluctantly pulling away. “Thanks again for tonight, Jug. I mean it. I couldn’t have asked for a better last night in Crestline. I’ll miss you too, more than you know.”

 

With that, she turned to keep walking towards the front door. Once there, she turned to give a final wave, keeping the tears at bay. Jughead looked back at her as he made his way back to the truck, and away from her. As he got in and started the engine, he gave her one final smirk and a wink, before pulling away from the house.

 

Betty slept exceptionally well that night and with a smile on her face, despite all the big changes the morning would bring.

 

The next day, the Cooper clan got into her mother’s stationwagon, and drove away from Crestline for the last time.

 

As they made their way North, Betty sent pictures and updates on the trip to the Core Four’s group chat. Veronica and Archie were quick to reply, but Jughead never replied. By the time they made it to Seattle, their stop for the day, she decided to send him a message individually.

 

“ _Hey Jug, We made it to Seattle for the night. I’ll have a cup of the best coffee in the country in the morning for you. Miss you already xx.”_

 

She fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the long day of travelling.

 

When she woke up in the morning, there was still no reply from the raven haired boy. She wondered briefly if she should text Archie and see if he knew why Jughead was ignoring her. She decided against it.

 

By the end of the week, she’d settled into her new home. She’d sent various text messages to Jughead, updating him on her arrival, photos of her new room, and the view of the ocean from her bedroom window, all which went unanswered. Extremely frustrated by the situation, she decided to send one last message.

 

_“Hey Jug… I don’t know why you’re ignoring me, but this sucks. You said we’d talk soon, but I’ve been here a week, and I haven’t heard anything back from you. If I don’t get an answer after this, I’ll take the hint. Hope all is well. -B xx.”_

 

It went unanswered.

 

_Present day_

 

“So what do you say, Betts? Wanna invite an old friend in for a cup of coffee? I wanna hear about your life here.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my wonderful beta, beanie-betty. This would be a disaster without you, and I promise I'll finally get the hang of the dialogue punctuation thing by the end of this. 
> 
> Also want to thank elegantmoonchild, oleekingcole and xxbettysgirlxx for the support and listening to me rant on and on and asking constant questions. I love you all SO MUCH.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for their comments, kudos and the support on tumblr. As a first-time writer, I was not expecting the response I got and I am so thankful. You guys are so so wonderful to me, and I'm so thankful to all of you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Find me on tumblr @youbuildmeupbeliever <3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

 

Betty led him to the kitchen, moving to get a cup of tea going for herself and a cup of coffee for him; black, _just the way he liked it_ , she thought to herself, _and just like his soul_.

 

Jughead took his blue sherpa jacket off, and set it on the back of the chair as he sat down. Betty turned around and was in awe of the beautiful man sitting in front of her. This was not the boy she’d left behind in Crestline 10 months ago. No, this was a man that had grown into himself, muscles evident under his t-shirt, a man that exuded confidence, and lastly, a sleeve of black designs that covered his right arm, making Betty weak at the knees.

 

She downright ogled the dark haired man, as he gave his usual smirk and chuckled, “Wanna take a picture? Might last longer.”

 

Betty flushed and rolled her eyes, turned back around to add milk and sugar into her tea. She mouthed ‘Oh my God!’ to herself with wide eyes, and took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself before she moved over to his side of the table, bringing his coffee to him. “You still take it black, I assume?”

 

“That’s the only way to take it. Thanks, Betts.” She flinched at the nickname she hadn’t heard since she left her hometown.

 

“So seriously, no bullshit. What are you doing here?” she said as she sat down, crossing her legs and arms. She needed him to know that she was not impressed by him just showing up here unannounced.

 

“We’re friends, aren’t we? I figured it was time to come up to visit my old pal, Betty Cooper. It’s been a while.”

 

She was floored. Was he seriously acting like nothing had happened between them before she left? Like he hadn’t blatantly ignored her for nearly a year? This is unreal, she thought.

 

“A while?! It’s been 10 months, Jughead, and I haven’t heard a damn thing from you.”

 

“Well… Let’s catch up then. How are you?”

 

“Seriously, Jug?” She looked at him and huffed. Leave it to him to ignore this. “I’m fine. How are you?”

 

He scoffed. “That’s believable. How are you _really_ , Betty?” Narrowing his eyes, he tilted his head to the side andleaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

 

 _Of course_ he wouldn’t leave this alone. When she still lived in California, he could _always_ read her better than anyone else. She used to find it endearing, but now she found it frustrating as hell.

 

Betty looked at him and raised her right eyebrow, sending him the signal that she wasn’t going to talk about this.

 

“Fine, don’t tell me. Just thought you’d wanna talk.” He leaned back and rolled his eyes at Betty’s dramatics. “So I have a proposition for you, and I think you could use the distraction judging by how wound up you are.”

 

“I am NOT wound up!” she hissed. He sent her a knowing look. “Ugh, what is it?!”  

 

“We do the roadtrip back down to Crestline together. You always talked about how you wanted to camp along the west coast, and since I have to drive back down that way, you might as well tag along.”

 

She laughed maniacally, “Are you kidding me? There’s no way I’d go anywhere with you. I don’t even know you anymore, and you don’t know me either. I’m not even sure why you’re here, Jughead, because you obviously don’t give a shit about me. You made that pretty fucking clear after I left Crestline.”

 

He stood up and walked over to her and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in disbelief and pushed his hand off her shoulder. “Don’t you dare touch me.”

 

“Betty, come on. It wasn’t like that, you have to know that. Just come with me, it’ll be an adventure,” Jughead pleaded.

 

She walked away from him, taking both mugs off the table, and dumping them in the sink. “I wasn’t done with that,” he said.

 

“Actually, you were. I should’ve slammed the door in your face when I saw it was you. You’ve got to be out of your goddamn mind if you even entertained the idea that I would consider this! You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Betty, just…just give me a chance, please,” he begged.

 

“Just get out of my house, Jughead. You ran out of chances about 10 months ago,” Betty countered.

 

Jughead ran his fingers through his messy black hair, visibly disappointed in his attempts. He started to walk back to the front door, Betty on his heels. “Is there anything I can do to change your mind?”

 

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you, Jughead? Honestly.” They were standing at the front door as Betty moved to open it. He looked down at her with pleading eyes, holding the door closed.

 

“Why are you pushing this so hard, Jug? Where have you been the last 10 months? Why did you ignore me after I left, even after you promised you’d be there for me, no matter what? How could you kiss me like that, and then let me go like you didn’t give a shit?” Betty was shaking in anger, tears filling her eyes. She’d been driving herself crazy over these questions, and this was the leverage she needed. “Give me answers, Jug, and I _might_ consider this.”

 

“I’m sorry, okay?! Fuck…I don’t know,” He groaned, running his hands over his face. “I’m not ready to give you the answers you’re looking for, Betty. But if you come with me, I promise you it’ll make sense, I’ll explain everything. I just need you to say yes to this.”

 

Betty could feel her resolve fading. Was the chance of possibly getting these answers worth spending 24+ hours in a vehicle with the man that broke her heart? She wasn’t sure she could believe what he was promising her. He’d broken his word to her before, what would make this time different?

 

“Why do you need this so bad, Jug? Why now, and not 10 months ago? Why not when I needed you? You hurt me so bad, and it fricken sucked,” Betty said. Tears had begun to fall, her hands flying to her face to wipe them away. She was exhausted thinking about this.

 

He moved towards her, reaching for her shoulder again. When she didn’t move away from him, he began to rub small circles with his thumb. “I can’t tell you that right now, but I promise that you’ll know everything by the time we get back to Crestline. Just come back for a couple of days, visit with Veronica and Archie. I know they miss you. I’ll even sweeten up this deal even more, and pay for your flight back if that’s what you want. Join me on this West Coast adventure that I know you’ve been dreaming of.”

 

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss Veronica and Archie. She knew she’d missed Jughead, even though she had difficulty admitting it to herself. And he was right, she had always dreamed of camping down the West Coast, so who was she to to deny that dream for herself, regardless of her immediate feelings towards this idea and the man that presented it. He was wearing down her resolve and she both hated and loved it.

 

“...Okay. If I agree to this, I have some rules,” Betty said.

 

“If?! Are you serious?! Betty, you know you need this, don’t even try to deny that,” he shot out, dropping his hand from her shoulder. She raised her right eyebrow at him. “Carry on,” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I pick the music, and you don’t complain about it. We stop wherever and whenever I want coffee. And all those kitschy tourist attractions along the way? Yeah, you bet we’re stopping at every single one along the way.” She looked Jughead dead in eyes, “And that’s IF I decide to go.”

 

Jughead was full on grinning at this point, knowing that she was definitely joining him back to Crestline. “So, if I agree to your rules, what’s the deciding factor for you? Because to me, it sounds like you’ve already decided that you’re down for this.”

 

“I just have to talk to a couple people first. When do you want to leave? I have to be back by next Thursday for review week for exams.” By a couple of people, she meant her parents, who she knew would be fine with it, and her therapist, who she’d been seeing for a few months after she’d moved there when her anxiety was at its peak. Fuck it, she thought. She could handle this. They were best friends for years before she left. She hadn’t seen him in almost a year, so her feelings for him couldn’t possibly still be there, could they? Plus, she’d get finally get the answers to all her questions for him. Hopefully.

 

“That’s fair,” he reasoned. “And considering I _know_ that we’re going to be stopping at all those tourist traps to torture me, I’d like to leave as soon as possible. Especially if you want a couple of days to see everyone…so leave tomorrow morning maybe?”

 

“Okay, sounds good. Where are you staying?” she asked.

 

“I’ve got one of those tents on the back of my truck. You know the ones that pop up? So I’ll just stay at one of the campgrounds near the beach. Give me your phone.” He demanded.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“To put my number in, Betty. Relax.” He rolled his eyes again. _If he keeps doing that, they’re going to stay like that_ , she thought to herself. She walked back into the kitchen to get her phone. She unlocked it and handed it to him. “Text me when you know for sure.”

 

She took her phone back after he’d texted himself from her phone. She walked him back to the front door, and said, “I’ll let you know in a couple of hours.”

 

“Sounds good, thanks Betts. We’ll talk later,” He said.

 

She nodded and he tapped his index finger to the side of his nose, smirking in return. He turned around and she watched him walk back down to his truck. She shut the front door and leaned against it. “What am I doing?”

  


After a short call to her parents, who gave her the go ahead, and a long, emotional video chat with her therapist, Betty had decided she was for sure going. Her therapist pointed out to her that getting the answers she’d been looking for from Jughead would help quell some of the anxiety she had been carrying since the move. She had also reassured Betty that she would be able to contact her whenever, for whatever reason.

 

She picked up her phone, and texted her newest contact.

 

_I’m in. Pick me up at 8am, and we’ll grab coffee and breakfast on the road. -B_

 

The response came immediately after she’d put her phone down.

 

**Great, see you then. -J**

 

She looked at the clock and realized that it was 9pm, and she’d better get packing.   


 

The next morning came quicker than Betty would have liked. Her alarm went off at 6 am, and she nearly threw her phone across the room. She felt uneasy about this whole ordeal.

 

Pushing the thoughts aside, she sat up to stretch and crack her joints. She moved to the bathroom and prepared for a shower, planning on enjoying the hot water, knowing it would be the last one for a few days.

 

The night before, Betty had busied herself with finding her camping gear and packing the clothes she’d need for the road trip, and while in Crestline. Her mind had kept going back to the questions she had for Jughead. While she needed these answers to move on and finally deal with her feelings, she wasn’t sure she was ready to hear the answers.

 

In the first few months she was in Parksville, she’d ask Veronica about Jughead, and how he was doing. Initially, Veronica was surprised to hear that he had ignored all of Betty’s attempts at communication, but Jughead had also distanced himself from her and Archie. Veronica would say that she hadn’t seen him in a while but he would talk to Archie sometimes. Eventually, Betty stopped asking, knowing it was futile.

 

As she got out of the shower, she picked through her blonde hair and decided to style it in a french braid, making it easy to manage for the next few days. She looked at herself in the foggy mirror and sighed. She could do this. Betty knew that in the end, it would be beneficial for her.

 

She got dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a light grey hoodie. She did a final check in the mirror, and proceeded to grab her bag and head to the front door to wait for Jughead.

 

At 7:58, the light blue Chevy pulled up. Betty walked out the front door with her bag and her camping supplies as Jughead hopped out and made his way towards her. “Hey, let me help you,” he offered.

 

“I got it, Jughead. Didn’t need your help in the last 10 months, what makes today any different?” she snapped.

 

Jughead’s jaw dropped and eyebrows raised. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” he said sarcastically. “This should be fu-un.”

 

He opened the passenger door for her, and waited until she’d loaded her things into the back and was seated in her seat before he shut the door softly. When he got in on his side of the truck, he saw that she had already unplugged his phone and had hers plugged into the AUX cord, flipping through her music. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

 

“Rules are rules, Jughead. Let’s get going and stop for coffee.”

 

“Aye aye, Captain. Sounds like you need it,” he quipped, with a wink in her direction. She huffed and rolled her eyes, and he moved the truck out onto the road and they were off for coffee and food.

 

They drove up to Tim Horton’s, one of Canada’s best coffee chain restaurants. To save time, Betty and Jughead opted to stay in the truck and do the drive-thru. Extra large black coffee, two breakfast wraps, two hashbrowns and a 20 pack of timbits for him, and a large coffee with two milk, two sugars, and a 12-grain bagel with cream cheese for her.

 

When it came time to pay, Betty began to pull out her wallet and Jughead put his hand on hers to stop it. “First one’s on me, Betty.” She looked down at his hand on hers and started to protest. He simply told her with a soft smile that she could get the next one. She smiled back and thanked him, but she couldn’t help but feel suspicious of his actions. She’d done nothing but blow him off and be rude to him, and here he was buying her breakfast and taking her on this trip. Something was definitely off, she surmised.  

 

It was a short drive to the ferry, and they spoke few words, but it wasn’t for a lack of trying on Jughead’s part. He’d asked her a few basic questions, such as how school was going, and how her parents were doing, only to get the same one word answer: “Fine.”

 

Once aboard the ferry, they walked side by side up to the viewing deck and sat on a bench beside each other to look out at the ocean. The ocean always helped Betty feel grounded and calm. All she had to do was look out at the deep blue mass of water, and it was instant relief. During her time in Parksville, she spent many hours sitting on the beach alone, admiring the ocean and all its beauty.

 

Sitting there next to Jughead, Betty began to think about the things she’d said to him since he appeared at her front door the previous day. She had been pretty harsh with him, even though he did deserve it as far as she was concerned. It would be a very long few days with him if she spent it dwelling on her feelings towards him and how much he’d hurt her.

 

“Hey Jug…can we stop in Seattle today? I’ve always wanted to check out the Pike Place Market. All we did was sleep in Seattle when we drove up here,” she asked, turning towards him.

 

He looked at her in surprise, and his shoulders relaxed instantly. “Sure thing. This is your road trip, we do what you want,” he said with a smile.

 

“Great. I’ll pull up the directions when we get to the mainland, okay?” She returned his smile, and he nodded. She realized it would be easier to get along with him for the time being, rather than fight him every step of the way.

 

They both turned back to watch the view as the ocean breeze rushed past them, and the boat carried them toward the mainland.

  


The drive to Seattle was definitely more comfortable for Betty and Jughead after she’d broken the tension with the plans for the first stop of the trip. They still only talked about safe topics, such as school and family for Betty. Whenever Betty would ask Jughead a question, he would deflect and put the spotlight back on her. She still had no idea what her dark-haired travel companion had been up to during their time apart.

 

They reached the city of Seattle at 1pm, and drove directly to Pike Place Market. After another 45 minutes of driving around, they’d found a parking spot finally.

 

Betty was quick to jump out, and took a deep breath in. “Smell that, Jug? That’s the smell of freedom,” she joked.

 

Jughead chucked, clearly amused by her excitement. “Actually, I think that’s the smell of dead fish, but close enough, right?” Betty laughed with him, and shook her head.

 

The pair walked side by side down through the market. Betty kept pulling Jughead into the booths that interested her.

 

“Hey, Jug. Do you still write?” she asked as she was picking through a shelf that had leather bound journals on it. Journals of that variety always reminded her of him, as he’d always carried one around with him when they were kids. He was always writing in them, claiming he was writing the next Great American Novel.

 

“Every day,” he confirmed. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Just wondering. And thanks for finally answering a question of mine,” she teased.

 

He shook his head and laughed lightly. She’d missed this side of Jughead, and she’d missed teasing him.

 

“Of course, Betts.”

 

Once they finished walking through the market, they started back to the truck. Out of the corner of her eye, Betty saw the flash of a camera, drawing her attention. “Oh, Jug! It’s the Gum Wall!” She backhanded his arm before pulling him towards the attraction. “Can you take a picture for me, please!”

 

She ran over and handed him her phone, opening it to the camera. She smiled widely, as he took the picture. She walked back to him to look at the picture, but before she got to him, an older couple approached them.

 

“You kids are so sweet. Honey, do you remember when we were young and in love like this?” the woman said to her husband, putting her hand on his forearm. “Here, let me take a picture of you two together.”

 

“Oh, we’re not…” Jughead began.

 

“We’re just friends.” Betty said looking up at Jughead. He looked surprised, but pleased with her statement.

 

The wife looked at her husband  for a beat and looked back at them, chuckling, “And _denial ain’t just a river in Egypt_. I seen the way you were looking at each other. You might be friends now, but that’ll change soon enough.” Her husband shook his head and looked embarrassed, as his wife continued, “Hand me your camera.”

 

Both Betty and Jughead flushed and refused to look at the other. Betty handed her phone to the woman, and moved to stand by Jughead. She felt him swing his arm over her shoulders and she put hers around his waist. She smiled for the camera again, and as soon as the woman dropped her arms, Betty and Jughead both dropped their arms from each other.

 

Betty walked over to retrieve her phone, and thanked the woman. Her and Jughead started to walk away from the couple, before the husband stopped them.

 

“I’m so sorry about her. She’s very passionate about love, and she feels the need to project that onto others. I hope she hasn’t offended you.”

 

“It’s alright, sir. We’re just friends. Thanks again for the photo,” Jughead said. The other man nodded, waved, and caught up to his wife.

 

Betty was surprised at how comfortable she was when he’d repeated what she’d said earlier; that they were friends. She’d meant it earlier, too. She could feel herself ease into the comfort of being Jughead’s friend. She was still so hurt by him, but she needed to make amends with him, she knew that. They had been friends for so long, and they’d meant so much to the other, and regardless of what had happened, she still felt some level of trust with him. Maybe once she got her answers, depending on what they were of course, they could be really be friends like before.

 

Betty and Jughead made their way back to his truck. Once inside the vehicle, Jughead’s stomach growled, which decided their next plan: supper. They decided on ordering pizza and heading to the campsite Betty had booked earlier in the day.

 

They pulled into the campsite, and brought the pizza out to the picnic table. Jughead had complained the whole way to the pizza place and to the campground. He’d claimed his stomach was eating itself, and he was going to have to start eating his own arm to fuel himself. Betty cackled at the visual, as if he could actually inflict physical pain on himself to feed his endless hunger.

 

They sat down with their drinks and food. Jughead devoured the food, unsurprisingly. They chatted mindlessly as they ate their dinner, falling back into their familiar friendship, which both were grateful for. Betty thought that the whole trip would be painfully awkward, but she was pleasantly surprised to find the opposite.

 

Betty suddenly yawned and realized how tired she was. It had been a long day, and mentally, she was exhausted. She’d begun the day full of anxiety and hating every fiber of Jughead’s being. She was ending it content, and warming up to the idea of him back in her life. She was still a bit leery of his intentions and his secrets, but on the surface, things were okay. She felt like they were friends.

 

“Betty, why don’t you go get ready for bed, and I’ll get everything set up for bed,” Jughead suggested.

 

“Are you sure? Because I can help, I don’t mind.”

 

“No, go ahead. It’s kind of a one-man job sort of thing. Just go, it’ll be set up by the time you get back.”

 

She got up, taking the food and drink garbage with her and depositing it in the trash bin beside their site. She retrieved her things from the truck and walked to the outdoor bathrooms, leaving Jughead to get things set up.

 

When she returned, Jughead had the tent set up, and she found him inside the tent unrolling her sleeping bag and putting her pillow at the top of the bed. He had the sleeves of his black hoodie pushed around his elbows, and as she got closer, she found herself admiring the way his hands moved and the muscles in his forearms causing the tattoos there to dance.

 

“Oh, thank you for setting that up, Jug.” She smiled sweetly at him.

 

He looked up at her, flustered. “Oh, yeah. No problem. I’m going to go get ready for bed.”

 

He climbed down from the truck, grabbing his things and hastily walked away from her. Betty frowned in confusion as she walked her things back to the truck before grabbing her phone and climbing into the tent and getting settled into bed. As she was laying there, it struck her that she hadn’t looked at the photos from the market. She swiped through the photos, stopping at the one the woman had taken of them earlier. Betty looked so happy. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen a smile that big on her face, realizing it was probably since before she’d moved. Her gaze fell to Jughead, who in the photo was looking down at her with a look she couldn’t decipher. He looked content and like she remembered him looking down at her the night before she’d left.

 

Her heart swelled looking at the picture, but her mind was so conflicted and confused. There was no way that he could still look at her like that, and have ignored her for so long. She was afraid that this photo would make her overthink things and have her feelings for him resurface. She groaned, running her free hand over her face. This man was so frustrating and here she was realizing one of her dreams with him, and about to try to fall asleep with him beside her. She had to push this aside. Betty tried to remember all the things he’d done to her to break her heart, to try to stop these thoughts and remind herself that things had to stay platonic. Why did that strange woman have to say those things?

 

Just as she finished that thought, she heard Jughead walking back up to the truck. She dropped her phone and rolled over to look away from his side, pretending to be asleep. She heard the truck door open and close, and the zipper of the tent opening. He climbed in, and she heard a quiet “Betts…?” come from his mouth. When she didn’t answer, he sighed and climbed into his sleeping bag.

 

They laid there in silence, each of them waiting for sleep to take them.

 

Hours later, Betty could hear the sound of Jughead’s breathing slowly see-sawing. She still hadn’t fallen asleep, and couldn’t calm her mind from overthinking everything involving Jughead. She had to force her common sense to kick in and remind herself of the questions she had for him, and the answers he had for her. She could feel her eyes starting to feel heavy with sleep, and she felt Jughead roll over and throw his arm around her waist. She couldn’t bring herself to move and wake him, so she let sleep and his warmth overtake her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead carry on through Washington and into Oregon. 
> 
> Things heat up quick when you're stuck together for hours on end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.  
> This chapter was super hard for me to get out, not exactly sure why.  
> BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE.
> 
> As usual, my beta, who is an absolute rockstar and one of my most favourite people, @beanie-betty deserves the biggest thank you for looking this over and for all of her valuable suggestions! you are the absolute best.
> 
> @sweaters-and-crowns, @elegantmoonchild and @oleekingcole, THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FLUFF SUGGESTIONS. 
> 
> psa, the end of this chapter gets a little spicy. this is my first attempt at writing smut, so bear with me. hopefully it doesn't suck. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!   
> please leave a comment or a kudos or whatever your little heart desires. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @youbuildmeupbeliever
> 
> thanks for reading!

Betty woke up to Jughead’s warm breath on the back of her neck and his arm heavy over her waist. Her nose was cold from the ocean air, and it took a minute for her to realize where she was and whose arm was wrapped around her. 

 

It wasn’t until she felt the arm tighten and heard a groan from the man behind her that she realized where she was and who that was.  _ Jughead, _ she thought.  _ That’s where I am _ . 

 

Jughead rolled back over onto his back, pulling his arm back with him. She immediately missed the weight against her hip.  _ Is he awake? Does he know he basically fucking spooned me all night? What the hell was I thinking going on this trip with him, he’s just going to forget I exist again when it’s over. _

 

“Good morning,” Jughead interrupted her panic with his decidedly _ sexy _ , gravelly morning voice.

 

“Morning,” Betty said quickly, sitting up. “We should get a move on, we’re burning daylight here.”

 

Jughead groaned and reached for his phone. “Are you kidding me? It’s only 8! It’s too fucking early, go back to sleep.” He dropped his head back onto his pillow, pulling his sleeping bag over his shoulders. 

 

“Poor Princess Jughead. Up and at ‘em, buddy.”   
  
Before getting out of the tent, she looked at Jughead laying with his eyes shut. Okay, so maybe she didn’t have to be so pushy about getting on the road so early. Maybe she could have laid there for a few more minutes, but could she really roll over and look into his baby blue eyes and not feel something that she  _ really _ didn’t want to feel?

 

As she walked to the truck to get her things, Jughead called out to her, “Hey, Betts? Could you grab my journal from the center console?”

 

“Yeah, just give me a sec!”

 

Betty picked out her clothing for the day, choosing a dark pair of skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a black t-shirt and a dark green flannel. She was really going for the west coast aesthetic, knowing they’d be stopping in Oregon later that day. Since moving, she’d adapted a darker wardrobe, leaving her soft pastel colours behind. 

 

She searched through the center console for the journal. She sifted through spare change, mail, and different CDs, alternative music only  _ of course _ , she rolled her eyes at that,  _ nothing ever changes with him,  _ before finally finding the brown leather journal underneath everything. She grabbed a pen for him, before getting out and making her way back to the dark haired man that currently occupied nearly  _ all _ her thoughts. 

 

Betty pulled back the door of the tent and tossed Jughead his journal. He looked up and winked at her. She turned away, flustered, and tried to ignore the way her stomach fluttered. 

 

When Betty came back from changing, the tent was still set up and Jughead was exactly where she left him, the only difference being he’d changed into his clothes for the day. “So… why is the tent still up?”

 

“Funny you ask such a thing, Betty. I figured that since you were so gung-ho about helping me last night, that I’d teach you how to put the tent away. How’s that sound?”

 

“That’s fair, I suppose.”

 

She began rolling up her sleeping bag and grabbing her pillow for Jughead to take back to the truck. 

  
He walked back towards Betty. “Okay, so the first thing is to fold the ladder up and then we’ll collapse the top before we fold it all up.”

 

Jughead moved to fold the ladder up and once again, Betty found herself admiring “grown-up” Jughead - the way his grey henley molded against his toned chest and wide shoulders, his jeans sitting low on his hips. She bit her bottom lip and this time, she just couldn’t seem to push the thoughts aside. 

 

“Betty?” Jughead’s deep voice pulled Betty from her imagination. 

 

A flush of pink rose to her cheeks, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

He chuckled, motioning to the tent. “Jump into the box for me, I need your help collapsing the top.”

 

Jughead guided Betty to the tire, offering his hand to help her up. “I got this, Jug.” 

 

She put her hands on the side of the truck, placing her left foot, following with her right onto the tire, pulling herself up. When she went to swing her foot into the box of the truck, her right foot caught in the wheel well, causing her to lose her balance. 

 

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall that never came.

 

Betty felt the warmth of Jughead’s strong arms around her, opening her eyes. 

 

“You really fell for me this time, hey Coop?” he joked, eyes laced with mirth.

 

“Ugh, just put me down.” Betty rolled her eyes, trying to show distaste for her clumsiness, when  she really didn’t mind having his arms around her again. 

 

Jughead gently placed her on the ground, keeping his hands firmly on her until he was sure she was stable. Betty’s skin burned where his hands supported her, and not even she could deny the sparks flying.  

 

She successfully got in the box of the truck and followed his instructions perfectly, thankfully. There was only so much embarrassment she could handle in such a short amount of time. 

 

She zipped up the protective cover of the tent, the final step. 

 

“Good job, Betts!” Jughead praised and gave Betty his hand, helping her out of the truck. Once again, Betty’s stomach fluttered at the contact. 

 

Betty’s feet hit the pavement and they stood for a second, before Jughead released her hand, moving to close the tailgate. “Let’s hit the road, kid.”

 

Yet again, Betty was quick to lay claim on the AUX cord, hitting shuffle. Jughead put the truck in drive, and they were off to find coffee and breakfast. 

 

As agreed upon the previous day, Betty paid for breakfast that morning. She balked at his order, still impressed he was able to put away that much food and still look like  _ that _ .

 

An hour into the drive, Billy Currington’s  _ Do I Make You Wanna _ started playing on Betty’s phone. She began to sing quietly, this being one of her favourite songs. But she heard something else aside from the song and her own voice. 

 

“Jughead Jones listening to country music and actually singing? You’re actually good at singing?” She looked over at him in shock, green eyes wide. 

 

He laughed loudly, “I wouldn’t say I’m any good. But yeah, I’ll sing along with a good song.”

“Jughead Jones admitting that there’s actually good country music? This can’t be real, I must be dreaming,” she ranted teasingly. 

 

“Dream about me often, Betts?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Betty flushed and turned up the radio, singing along with the music. She didn’t notice Jughead looking at her as her sweet voice filled the cab of the truck. He looked back at the road and sang along with her. 

 

Two hours later, they pulled into a gas station on the side of the highway. 

 

“I’m going to run in and use the washroom. Need anything?” Betty asked. 

 

“Yeah, grab me some M&M’s and a Coke please. Get whatever you want,” he fished out a ten dollar bill and handed it to her before she ran inside. 

 

When she emerged, Jughead was already sitting in the driver’s seat but with his phone plugged into the AUX cord. 

 

“What are you doing? I thought I made it clear that we’d be listening to my music the whole way.”

 

“I’m aware. But I think it’s time for a change for an hour. I promise we can listen to your music after one hour of mine. Please?” He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Ugh fine, but I get to pick the music.” She thought for a minute before remembering a game they used to play when they used to go on adventures. “Why don’t we play that game where I hit shuffle and you have to tell me who sings the song in the first 10 seconds?” 

 

Jughead laughed, clearly remembering the game. “Alright, fine. I might be a bit rusty though, it’s been a while since I’ve been tested on my music knowledge.” 

 

Betty had always been impressed with Jughead’s vast knowledge when it came to music. He knew any rock, alternative or metal song, it seemed. 

 

She pressed shuffle as Jughead drove the truck out of the parking lot. 

 

“The Vines.”

 

_ Next. _

 

“Against Me.”

 

_ Next. _

 

“Atreyu.”

 

_ Next. _

 

“Ahhh…shit, I know this one!” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, “Soundgarden!”

 

“Almost had you there, didn’t I Juggie?” She teased him lightly. 

 

“Just play the next song, Betty,” he chuckled.

 

They went through a good chunk of his music library, stopping to listen to songs they both knew. They were both shocked when the other knew a song from their own favourite genres; their favourite music had clearly rubbed off on eachother. 

 

Betty was surprised at the ease she felt being with Jughead again, playing this game again. It truly felt like nothing had changed, like she had her old best friend back. She longed for this to stick, and that when this was all over, that he wouldn’t disappear again. All she could do was hope. 

 

The game carried on for the better part of the hour, only stopping when Jughead insisted that Betty feed him his M&M’s. 

 

“I can’t open the package and eat them while I’m driving! That’s illegal, it’s distracted driving! I’m precious cargo!” He begged, “You gotta do it, Betts. I’m going to get hangry, and you know you don’t wanna see that.” 

 

“Whatever.” She grabbed the brown package and began to throw them one by one in his direction, laughing at him when he couldn’t catch them.

 

“This isn’t what I had in mind!” he said between catching them and laughing. 

 

Jughead tried to keep the truck driving straight, but there were a couple times when he’d go to catch a candy, and his hands would turn the steering wheel into the other lane, or moving towards the ditch, always catching the rumble strip.

 

They laughed in unison at the few that Betty threw at his face, intending to miss his mouth completely. She popped a couple in her mouth as she embraced the feeling of carelessness that washed over her. A feeling that only Jughead Jones could bring out in her. 

 

“Blue punch bug, no return!” Betty punched Jughead in the arm, pointing to the blue VW Bug in the other lane.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Jughead laughed, rubbing his arm. “Who taught you how to punch?” 

 

“It’s a game, Juggie. You gotta be the first one to spot the Punch Bug!” 

  
  
  


A little while later, they pulled into Eugene, Oregon, their stop for the night.

 

“Hey, Betts? What do you think about getting some booze and sitting by the fire tonight? It’s supposed to be a warm night.” 

 

“Sounds great, but unless you were held back about 3 years and I didn’t know about it, we can’t buy any here…” Betty said. 

 

“Well, Forsythe Pendleton Jones from Crestline can’t buy any. But Mark Thomas from Great Falls, Montana can,” he smirked, reaching into his back pocket and fished out a very convincing fake I.D. from his wallet. “See?”

 

Betty grabbed the card from his hands, “Holy shit, Jug! How… why do you have this? It-it looks so real!”

 

“It doesn’t matter. But you’re down for some drinks tonight?” Jughead questioned, dark eyebrows raised. 

 

Betty frowned for a second before responding, “Yeah, sure. Let’s do it!” 

 

He was still deflecting nearly all of her questions and it infuriated Betty to no end. Maybe after some alcohol to lower both of their inhibitions that night, she’d be able to coerce the answers from him. 

 

They pulled into the liquor store parking lot, parked the blue Chevy right out front, and both exited the truck. Jughead held the door open for Betty, walking in behind her. 

 

They wandered the aisles trying to find the perfect drink, something they could both tolerate and that could get them sufficiently buzzed. 

 

“Ever had Jack?” Jughead asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Nope, but it looks gross,” Betty turned up her nose.

 

“Come on Coop! It’s good with Coke, I promise you’ll like it.” He looked at her with pleading eyes and she  _ knew _ she couldn’t deny him anything when he gave her that look.  

 

“Ugh, fine. Let’s go.”

 

They paid quickly, Jughead’s fake I.D. working seamlessly. 

 

They grabbed some food from the grocery store for dinner and breakfast the next morning.

 

As Betty navigated them towards the campground, she reflected on the day she’d shared with Jughead. It felt like old times, like nothing had changed. She felt happiness and contentment course through her veins. Betty hadn’t felt this way in months, since she’d left Crestline, and God did she miss this. She missed being around someone that knew her as well as he did. Betty missed this banter with him. No one could meet her barb for barb like he could, always keeping her on her toes. She missed having  _ fun _ . 

 

Betty turned to look at him as he watched for the sign for the campground turn off, and noticed he looked different that when he’d first showed up at her front door. Gone were the pursed lips and narrowed eyes he’d worn when he’d thought she wasn’t looking. He looked happy, in the truest sense of the word.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Jughead laughed softly as he rubbed his hand around his face. He pulled the truck into the campground. 

 

Betty flushed. “No, Jug. You look happy. It’s nice to see,” she spoke quietly, looking away from him. 

 

As soon as he’d parked the truck, they looked at each other. He reached over, gently resting his hand on her forearm. 

 

“Betty, I really am happy you agreed to come. I’ve really missed you, and having you back in my truck for an adventure does really make me happy. Just how things used to be, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know Juggie,” she smiled softly. 

 

They looked at each other, smiling for a moment before Jughead removed his hand from Betty’s arm and moved to get out of the truck. 

 

“Should we mix some drinks and eat first, or assemble the tent?”

 

“Always thinking with your stomach, Jones,” she pushed him gently and laughed. “Let’s do the tent first, then food and drinks.” She was outwardly flirting with him and she didn’t care one bit. 

 

To the outside eye, this would seem quick. 48 hours ago, he’d shown up out of the blue and she had basically thrown him out. But they’d been friends for so long, and Betty craved the relationship they’d once had. While she had made friends in Parksville and at school, none could remotely compare to the friendships she had with Jughead, Veronica and Archie. 

 

Betty knew she was risking getting hurt by Jughead again when she agreed to go on this trip with him, but deep down, she knew it would be worth it, just to feel something with someone again, regardless if it ended up being friendship or the return of their flirtationship. She’d always been so cautious and played everything safe. Her therapist had been encouraging her to branch out more and take some small risks, and Betty was beginning to feel comfortable with this risk. 

 

“So you remember how to do this, right Betts?” he teased.

 

“I might actually need you to remind me,” she quipped back, longing to feel the warmth of him against her. 

 

They assembled the tent, both shamelessly brushing against each other at any opportunity. They worked together in unison, like a well-oiled machine, getting their beds set up. 

 

Jughead left to pick up some wood for their fire while Betty prepared some ham and cheese sandwiches and snacks for dinner. Betty insisted they get some fruit and unsurprisingly, Jughead was repulsed at the idea. So they compromised on some pre-cut strawberries and some Sweet Chili Heat Doritos. 

 

She pulled out two red Solo cups from the grocery bags, along with the Coke and Jack Daniels as she waited for him to return. 

 

The sun had begun to set and Betty heard the crunch of the gravel. She whipped her head around and saw Jughead walking towards her, flannel tied around his waist, his white t-shirt fitted tight around his arms as he carried the fire wood back to the campsite.  _ Whoa. _ Her stomach fluttered and she tried to look away, but then he gave her a cheeky smile and she knew she’d been caught.  _ Oops. _

 

He set the wood beside the fire pit. “Are those drinks going to make themselves?” he teased, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“I just didn’t know how much to mix…” Betty admitted shyly. 

 

Jughead walked over to the picnic bench she was sitting at, sitting down beside her. “I usually use these lines at the bottom of the cup as a guide,” he pointed to the bottom of the cup. Jughead handed her the whiskey while keeping the plastic cup in his hand. “So pour this until you reach this line.” He rested his hand on the small of her back as she shakily poured the amber liquid. 

She tried to concentrate on the simple task at hand, but couldn’t focus on anything but the sparks she was feeling with his hand on her. She’d felt them all day, each time his calloused hands brushed her soft skin. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder - and good Lord, did it ever. Once Betty had pushed the feelings of hate for Jughead aside, she realized that all the feelings she carried for him back in Crestline had intensified greatly. 

 

“There you go, Betts. Now just fill up the rest of the cup with Coke and we’ll be set.”

 

Betty followed his instructions and and made the second drink perfectly. She handed him his drink and much to her dismay, he removed his hand from her back.

 

Jughead raised his cup up, knocking hers when she mimicked his move. 

 

She took a tentative sip and was pleasantly surprised, “Jug, this is actually really good!” Betty took a bigger sip, eyes wide. 

 

“I told you! Have I ever steered you wrong?” She shook her head and he grinned. “Didn’t think so.” 

 

“Alright, well I’m going to get this fire going before the sun goes down. Can you go into the back of the truck and grab the two lawn chairs, and then we’ll eat.” 

 

Betty gulped back more of her tasty drink and moved to grab the chairs. 

 

Once she’d set them up around the fire, she grabbed the sandwiches and drinks and plopped down as Jughead was still working on the fire. 

 

“I’m  _ starving _ ,” he stared longingly at Betty, puppy dog eyes included. 

 

“What do you want me to do about that? Finish making that fire before I freeze my ass off and then you can eat!” she threw back. 

 

“Feed me,” he quipped as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Jug, you’re a big boy. Feed yourself.” 

 

“My hands are otherwise occupied making this fire so  _ you _ don’t freeze  _ your _ ass off, as you so kindly mentioned. So feed me please,” he gave her the biggest smile he could muster, showing all of his teeth.

 

“Ugh, fine. Don’t be gross about this.”

 

She picked up his sandwich and brought it to his mouth. He took a big bite and moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. 

 

“Betty, this is  _ the _ best ham sandwich I have  _ ever _ had, I swear,” Jughead praised.

 

“I’m already feeding you, you can stop sucking up now,” she said rolling her eyes before giving him another bite. Between feeding him, she managed to eat her sandwich and enjoy her drink. She was beginning to feel a buzz. 

 

This carried on until Jughead finished the sandwich and the fire was roaring, set to keep them warm for the evening. 

 

Betty stood up to clean up the food garbage and prepare another drink for each of them. When she returned, one of her sweaters was sitting on her chair and Jughead had moved their chairs together with a blanket on his lap, ready to share with her. The soft sound of music from his truck was playing in the background. This really did feel like the good old days. 

 

She raised one eyebrow and carried the drinks back, handing his over and placing hers in the cupholder in her chair.

 

“You looked cold, so I figured you’d want to warm up a bit more,” he justified, blue eyes wide.

 

“Thanks, Juggie.” She put her sweater on and sat down. He handed her part of the blanket as she settled in, basking in its warmth. 

 

They didn’t speak for a while, both sipping their drinks and looking up at the stars. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve looked at the stars like this since that night at the drive-in,” Betty broke the quiet. She thought about that night often. She always felt such peace when she sat under the stars, but hadn’t done it since she moved. She was too scared to know if the calm it brought her was from the stars itself or the company she was with. She always wanted to believe it was the former, but this moment confirmed the latter. 

 

“Really? I always pictured you laying on some beach, wearing that god-awful pink sweater you always insisted on wearing, looking up at the stars when I was. Helped keep things in perspective for me,” Jughead admitted.

 

This bit of information shocked Betty. This was the most he’d offered her about what he’d been doing the last ten months. If he’d really been thinking about her, why hadn’t he messaged her? Or called her? 

 

“You thought about me?” She couldn’t bear to look at him for fear of what he was about to say. They’d been drinking, and clearly their inhibitions, along with their walls, were coming down. Was she about to get the answers she’d been craving?

 

“Yeah, I did, Betty,” he admitted as he reached under the blanket for her hand. He intertwined their fingers and Betty let out a small gasp. They both turned to look at each other, sea blue meeting emerald green. “I know I’ve been a complete asshole since you moved, and I swear I have an explanation for it, although I think you deserve more. I promise I’ll give you these answers by the time we get back to Crestline, Betty. I promise you. I just need more time. I want to remember how things used to be before everything went to shit. But yeah, there wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you.” 

 

Betty’s eyes went wide and misty as her blood ran cold at his confession. She could hear her heart beating loud in her ears. His words ran through her mind on repeat. _There wasn’t a day that he didn’t think about_ **_her_**. In that moment, her mind and her heart battled. Her mind told her that it was all bullshit - if he thought about her everyday, why the hell didn’t he make some sort of contact with her? Why is he being so goddamn evasive? But her heart ultimately won out as she’d remembered the day they shared. The flirty looks and exchanges, the gentle touches of their skin. The feeling of his hand gripping hers and the open, pleading look in his eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the feeling of unbelievable bliss. 

 

The music changed in the background, giving Betty an idea.

 

“Dance with me, Jug.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just dance with me, Jughead. Don’t think about it. Just do it.”

 

They each finished off the remainder of their drinks and stood up, hands still intertwined. 

 

Betty and Jughead walked to the otherside of the fire, letting go of each other’s hands, but his finding purchase on her waist, and hers around his neck. Betty rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beating against her cheek. They swayed slowly to the music.

 

_ I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you _

_ I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you _

_ Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming _

_ And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this _

 

_ Are you afraid of being alone _

_ Cause I am, I'm lost without you. _

 

The fire crackled behind them. Betty relished in the warmth of his embrace and the buzz that was either from the drinks, or from this moment with Jughead. He hummed along with the music, the sound soothing Betty. 

 

They danced slowly with their arms around each other until the end of the song. 

 

As Betty began to pull away from Jughead, he pulled her back to him. When she was about to question him, he moved one of his hands to cup her cheek and leaned down to capture her lips with his. 

 

Just like a typical cliche 90’s movie, the skies opened up and rain began to pour down. They parted quickly, both looking up. 

 

Betty started to laugh as they quickly moved everything into the truck and turned it off before rushing into the tent. 

 

They were both breathing heavy as they sat on their respective beds. They looked up at each other and started laughing hysterically. The tension of their kiss built up as Betty remembered the feeling of his lips against her. She softly touched her fingers to her lips as Jughead moved towards her. 

 

“Can I…Can I kiss you again?” he asked tentatively as he moved to cup her jaw again. 

 

Not trusting herself enough to use her words, she nodded. Jughead pressed his lips to hers as he gently pushed her to lay down. He propped himself up on his forearms as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. She opened her mouth, his tongue massaging hers. Heat ran through her veins as she began to move her hands over his back, taking her time rubbing over the strong muscles. She let out a soft whimper as he pulled away from her mouth, only to be replaced by a moan as he moved to her neck. His tongue created a warm path from her shoulder to behind her left ear where he placed a wet, open mouthed kiss. 

 

He moved his hand down the side of her body, his thumb making soft circles on the groove of her waist. He continued to kiss down her neck as she ran her fingers through his dark mane of waves. She was completely unashamed of the sensual noises she was making because he was making her feel just that good. His hand moved up to palm her right breast, stopping when Betty let out a sharp gasp. 

 

He lifted his head. “This okay?” he panted, trying to gain control of his breathing. 

 

“Yeah, Juggie. Keep going,” she urged. She pushed his head back down to her neck where he began to move lower to her collar bone. His hand moved from her breast to the bottom of her shirt. He looked up at her, silently asking, and she nodded. He helped her pull the offending material out of the way.

 

She laid back on the sleeping bag in just her dark purple lace bra as Jughead gazed down at her. She moved her arms to cover herself. 

 

“Don’t… Betty, you’re so beautiful.” His eyes shone with honesty as Betty’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

Jughead leaned down and left a tender kiss to her lips. He moved his way back down her neck and to her chest, pulling the cup of her bra down. He latched onto her nipple, swirling his tongue around the peak. His other hand firmly palmed her other breast. 

 

Betty felt fire coursing through her body. As he continued his ministrations on her body, she bucked her hips up to his. 

 

The vibrations from his deep groan pulsed through her body. Jughead moved from her left breast to her right, kissing his path across her body. Betty writhed underneath his hip, her hands pulling his head closer to her chest. 

 

He released her tender peaks, making his way south, leaving open mouthed kisses in her wake. When he reached the button of her black jeans, she put her hand over his, halting his movements. 

 

“I’ve… I’ve never...” she stammered as a flush of pink covered her chest and neck, praying she wouldn’t have to explain. 

 

He sat up quickly and cleared his throat. “We don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to. Do you want to stop?” Betty felt relief rush through her as she looked into his blue eyes full of understanding. 

 

Internally thanking their earlier drinks for her surge of courage, she said, “No… I don’t wanna stop. I want this, Jug, God, I want this. I just wanted you to know…” 

 

Jughead leaned down and locked his lips with hers again. For the second time, Betty’s eyes filled with tears. This kiss felt like more than just a kiss, it was full of meaning, full of promise. She so badly wanted to believe that he wasn’t just going to abandon her again. The passion built up and Betty pulled him closer to her. He pushed himself flush against her and she felt just how badly he wanted her too. He pushed his hips firmly against hers and she bucked back into him, trying to ease the hot ache between her legs. 

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.”

 

He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Betty’s heart swelled at the term of endearment and her body flushed at the statement. She had never felt more comfortable and more ready for anything in her life. She reached up to run her hands of his firm, olive toned chest. 

 

Jughead made quick work of the button at the top of her jeans, pushing them down her legs. He groaned loudly at the sight of her matching purple panties. He grabbed her right leg, pressing his lips to her ankle. He slowly kissed his way up her right leg, getting closer to where she needed him most. She craved for him to touch her heat, she thought she might lose her mind if he didn’t get there soon.

 

When he got to the apex of her thighs, he ran his finger over her slit. “You’re so wet, Betts,” he groaned. He licked her over her panties, and her hips bucked up towards him. “Ah, patience is a virtue,” he taunted. 

 

He pulled back, and repeated the process on her left leg, before leaning back to removing her soaked panties. 

 

He settled between her legs and licked her slit slowly and firmly. Her hips shot up as she moaned. Betty ran one hand through his mass of black waves, as the other tugged and massaged her breast. 

 

Jughead’s tongue circled her clit and his fingers pushed in and out of her heat. He kept hitting the right spot inside her eliciting the most sinful of noises from her mouth. Betty felt a strong tingling sensation starting at her toes and slowly build up through her body. 

 

“J-Jug… I’m gonna… come,” she panted as he continued his ministrations. He sucked her bundle of nerves between his lips and he picked up the pace of his fingers. 

 

Betty’s core clenched hard on Jughead’s fingers and her hot liquid spilled out of her. She gasped for air and her high carried through her. 

 

She had never felt such a high before and it was almost overwhelming for her. Sure, she’d worked herself over with her own fingers, but it was nothing like her body’s reaction to Jughead.  _ That _ was something else. 

 

He kissed back up her body before settling at her lips. He kissed her languidly as she came down from her high. 

 

He settled down beside her and pulled her sleeping bag over them. They laid facing each other, exchanging soft smiles and kisses. Betty inched closer to Jughead, nestling into the heat of his body against hers and she felt his hard length touch her thigh. 

 

“Do you want me to…?” 

 

“No, don’t worry about it, baby. I wanted to do that for you,” he spoke softly, lips pressing to her forehead. 

 

Betty yawned, tired from the long day of travel and her satisfying orgasm from Jughead’s fingers. 

 

“Go to sleep, baby,” his arms tightened around her. 

 

“Thank you, Juggie,” Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly again. “Night, Betts. Sweet dreams.” 

 

She sighed and settled against his chest, “Night, Jug.” She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming the sweetest of dreams about the dark haired man wrapped around her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO AGAIN.
> 
> Let me preface this update with an apology! I feel terrible that it has taken me three whole weeks to get this written and posted. I've been going through some shit in my personal life, but the show must go on!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments, kudos, reblogs and support. It means the absolute world to me!
> 
> Huge shout outs to @beanie-betty, @elegantmoonchild and @oleekingcole for the support and encouragement for this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy, my loves!

**Chapter 4**

 

The next morning, Betty woke up to the flutter of Jughead’s lips moving across her shoulder and up the back of her neck. She kept her eyes closed, allowing herself to feel the warmth and comfort of his arms wrapped around her and his mouth moving softly across the exposed skin.

 

As she lay wrapped in his embrace, she reminisced about the night before. The teasing, the touches, the soft looks between each other, his confession, the dancing, the kiss… and the hookup. _Fuck_ , she thought. What the hell did last night mean? There’s no way that _didn’t_ mean anything to him, because it definitely meant something to Betty. Her mind kept flashing back to the look of complete adoration and desire in his eyes as they laid together the night before. She felt warmth course through her as the memories played in her mind. She basked in the feeling of Jughead’s fingers brushing softly down her side as he continued with the soft kisses to her skin. Yeah, she could lay here a bit longer before making it known that she was awake.

 

She had never been with anyone so intimately. In all honesty, Betty had always thought that Jughead would be the first guy she’d ever be with in that sense, but when her family had moved and nothing had happened beyond their kiss, she had given up hope.

 

Betty’s mind raced as she remembered their first kiss and was immediately faced with the memory of her leaving and not hearing from him for almost a year. Her body stiffened and she felt her forehead move into a scowl. What if it happened again? What if after this trip was over and she went back home, it was radio silence again? It broke her heart the first time and she wasn’t sure she could go through something like that again. Tears pricked her eyes as her stomach sank. She couldn’t remember feeling as happy as she did last night and this morning with him wrapped around her. Betty had felt safe and truly content, feelings that she’d always felt a semblance of around Jughead, but had missed almost as much as she missed him. There’s no way in hell she was going to allow him to hurt her anymore than he already had. Betty could almost physically feel the walls that her and Jughead had been slowly breaking down over the last few days build right back up.

 

Suddenly, the feeling of his lips against her skin didn’t offer any comfort or warmth

 

Betty sat up abruptly, holding the sleeping bag tightly against her chest.

 

“Morning, babe,” Jughead said with a lazy smile as he laid back, one hand behind his head, one brushing softly against her waist.

 

“Good morning. We should get ready and hit the road.” Betty couldn’t look back at him. She wasn’t going to put up with this. She needed out of this situation. Too much had already happened in this tent and she wasn’t about to allow anything more to happen.

 

“I was thinking we could enjoy a lazy morning and plead ignorance to the world around us for a while longer.” Jughead’s gravelly morning voice was definitely _not_ causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter.

 

“Nope,” Betty said firmly, popping the ‘p’. “I think we’ve done more than enough of that.” Betty removed Jughead’s hand from her waist, still refusing to look at him.

 

“Oh, not this shit again, Betty,” Jughead rolled his eyes as Betty pulled her shirt over her head. “After last night, you’re not seriously going to pull this again? I thought things were good, I thought we could move on and be friends again. I thought we were finally getting somewhere!”

 

“Are you fucking dense, Jughead? Do you really think that you could say a couple sweet things to me, shove your tongue in my mouth and get your hand down my pants and everything would be peachy keen again? Sorry Princess, doesn’t work like that.” Betty was instantly pissed. She was floored that he really didn’t see anything wrong with this situation.

 

“I didn’t hear you complain about it last night,” he winked at her.

 

She sighed heavily as she pulled her jeans up. Betty was not in the mood to discuss this. Not before coffee, or before she had the chance to really think about what she needed to say. She needed to get out of this tent quickly. “Whatever, Jughead. Let’s go. Now.”

 

Betty unzipped the tent and climbed out. She willed back the tears that threatened to escape, grabbed her things from the truck, and sprinted to the bathrooms. As she shut and locked the bathroom door, a sob escaped her mouth. She dropped her things on the counter and pressed her back against the door, sliding to the floor. Betty’s hands came to her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

 

How could she be so stupid and let him back in so easily? All it took was him saying almost everything she wanted to hear and her walls came tumbling down around her. The drinks didn’t help the situation. She had known her resolve was fading quickly with each sip and she didn’t care to stop herself. He had made her feel so happy and so special. Like he really did think about her everyday that she was gone. Could the guy really not find a phone to find her? As if. And the way he touched her? She didn’t even fight it. While she didn’t regret that Jughead was the first guy she’d ever really hooked up with, she regretted that it happened when it did. If he had given her the answers to all her questions before, this wouldn’t have even been an issue. She couldn’t trust him as far as she could throw him, and that’s all it was. He’d kissed her and ignored her before, who was to say he wouldn’t do it again?

 

Betty focused on her breathing and her tears began to lessen. Last time Jughead hurt her, it caused her to spiral and lose all trust for him. Years of friendship thrown away because of his carelessness. Betty was baffled that he had the gall to try to pull this shit again. She wasn’t going to let him off easy this time. Up the walls came and gone was the friendship. Unless the words she was looking for came out of his mouth next, there was no way in hell they would be speaking.

 

Betty took a deep breath and cracked her neck. “Okay, Cooper. Get it together.”

 

She stood up and pulled her hair up into her signature ponytail. She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her neck and chest were littered with purple and pink bruises from Jughead’s mouth. As if she’d have enough trouble trying to push the memories of the night before from her mind, now she had a physical reminder that would plague her for days to come.

 

Betty turned on the tap with a sigh and splashed her face with cold water, in an effort to cleanse the thoughts from her mind before carrying on with her morning routine.

 

When Betty finally arrived back at the campsite, Jughead had everything cleaned up and was sitting on the picnic table with a cigarette dangling from his lips. She didn’t dare entertain the thoughts of how good he looked in that moment. She walked wordlessly to the truck, refusing to acknowledge his existence.

 

She settled into the truck seat and buckled her seat belt. Jughead got in and did the same. Just breathing the same air as him for the coming hours was going to be a task, but luckily she would get to pick the music. As he passed the AUX cord to her, Betty was struck with an idea. She reached into her bag and retrieved her white Apple headphones.

 

“Are you kidding me? How old are you, Betty?” He spoke harshly. “Can we just talk about this, please?”

 

“Are you going to tell me where you’ve been the last year?”

 

“I-I…I can’t yet, Betty. I promise I will, I just need more time with you. I swear…”

 

Betty looked Jughead dead in the eye as she plugged her headphones in and put them in her ears. He looked at her, clearly exasperated by the situation, and she turned up her angry chick music to drown out the sound of his breathing. Jughead put the truck in drive and Betty looked out the window and put her feet on the dash as they drove out to the highway.

 

_Four hours later_

 

Jughead pulled into a gas station just as Betty was starting to get hungry. She pulled the headphones out and wrapped them around her phone. They hadn’t said a single word to each other. Betty had spent the entire time looking out the window with her music blasting and he had his phone plugged into the truck’s audio system, playing just loud enough to drown out the static of her music.

 

“Want anything?” Jughead asked, unsure of whether or not he’d get a response.

 

“I’ll go in myself, thanks.”

 

“She speaks!” Betty rolled her eyes at the comment and walked into the convenience store.

 

After a bathroom break and getting some food, Betty came back to the truck. She reached for her phone, only to notice that her headphones were missing.

 

“Give them back. I’m not messing around, Jughead.” She spoke harshly.

 

“Nope. New truck rule. Either we listen to music through the speakers or we listen to nothing. I’m not going to sit here for the next day and a half in painful silence. No thanks, not what I signed up for.”

 

“God, fine. But we listen to my music, remember?”

 

“Actually, the name’s Jughead, but I have heard that I am God-like. And whatever you want, Princess,” he quipped as he pulled away from the gas pump.

 

“You’re unbelievable. Just drive. I don’t even want to look at you right now,” she seethed.

 

“Didn’t seem that way last night,” Jughead said, eyes laced with mirth.

 

He seemed to be enjoying her rage and discomfort, which pissed Betty off even more. Her fists clenched tightly.

 

“You know what? Fuck you, Jughead. I’m not going to sit here and pretend that everything’s fine like you clearly want to do. Not a chance. You wanna talk? Fine, let’s talk. Where the hell have you been for the last year? Why didn’t you even try to talk to me after I left? Why haven’t you even talked to Archie? What’s with all the secrets, Jughead?” She internally cursed herself at the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. She was so beyond pissed. She felt pure rage for this pompous asshole who,once upon a time, she had actually thought she might be in love with. Now, she couldn’t look at him without seeing red.

 

Jughead abruptly pulled off to the side of the road. “Betty, I said you’d get the answers you’re looking for by the time we got back to Crestline. Hate to break it to you, babe, but we’ve still got a day and a half to go,” he shot back.

 

“Do **_not_ ** call me _babe_ ,” she was full on blind with rage at this point. Her green eyes shot daggers at him. “And I wasn’t done! What the hell would possess you to kiss a girl, tell her you’ll miss her like crazy and then not answer any of her phone calls or text messages? And then you show up out of the blue and ask me to go on a road trip back to where it all began? Then, you suggest we get drunk with booze you bought with your fake I.D., which let me add, it’s super fucking weird that you have that. You proceed to tell me almost everything that I’ve been wanting to hear from you for the last 10 months, dance with me, kiss me and get me off and then spoon me all fucking night again. And still no answers to my questions!  Do you really not see anything wrong with this situation? Jughead, you hurt me so fucking bad after I left and I can’t trust you not to do it again. I said I wanted answers from you, but I honestly don’t know if I want to hear what you have to say. Actually, you know what? Just take me to the airport, I’m so done with this and with you. I won’t put myself through this with you again. I should’ve never agreed to this trip in the first place.”

 

Betty Cooper had finally cracked. After ten months of stewing over this whole situation, Betty had gone off on Jughead.

 

Betty took a deep breath and realized that she’d been crying. An odd feeling of relief washed over her as she realized she’d finally done it. While she felt better that everything was out in the open, she felt absolutely exhausted.

 

Jughead looked at her with pained, wide eyes. His blue eyes scanned her face as he brought his hand up to brush through his mane of black waves. He nodded quickly. “Okay.”

 

He put the truck in drive and pulled back onto the road. A few minutes later, he looked over at the blonde-haired girl in his passenger seat. “For the record, I am sorry, Betty.”

 

She looked at him with tired eyes and smiled weakly.

 

They drove in silence for the next hour until they finally reached the airport. Unlike before, this silence felt thick and final.

 

As Jughead pulled up to the departure entrance, Betty was struck with a realization. This was it. They would likely never see or talk to each other again. Last time she left him, she was under the impression that they would still talk and see each other sometimes, and it really hadn’t felt all that daunting. This time felt final. This was the end.

 

Jughead put the truck in park and reached for her hand. Betty tensed up and looked at him, blue eyes meeting green eyes.

 

“I meant what I said, Betty, every single word. And I really am sorry for the shit I’ve pulled in the last year. You don’t deserve that. You deserve the absolute world. I wish this had all gone differently, I really do.” He visibly swallowed and squeezed her hand tentatively before continuing, “I know the damage has kind of been done already, but I want you to know that I really did plan on telling you what’s been going on. If...if you change your mind and decide you do want answers, call me. Please. I know my word isn’t worth much to you now, but I promise to pick up the phone this time.”

 

Jughead’s eyes shone with honesty and Betty’s pricked with tears.

 

“Yes, well, it’s the way it is, I suppose. Thanks, Jughead,” she spoke softly.

 

Jughead opened the center console, pulled an envelope of money out, and handed it to a confused Betty. “For your flight.”

 

“You don’t have to, it’s fine.”

 

“Just take it, Betty.”

 

Betty pulled her hand away from Jughead’s and opened the door, taking her bags and the envelope with her.

 

She took one last look at Jughead before starting to shut the door, “Goodbye, Jughead.”

 

“Goodbye, Coop. Knock ‘em dead.”

 

The door to the blue Chevy slammed shut and Betty turned away, not sure she’d be able to watch him drive away from her again.

 

After spending 45 minutes in the airport bathroom, a lengthy phone call to her therapist, and spending $300 on a flight home, Betty was finally sitting at her gate waiting for her plane.

 

She had another 2 hours to kill and she really needed a friend to talk to about everything that had transpired over the last few days. She called the only person she knew that could be honest and that she trusted endlessly.

 

“B! How’s my favourite Canadian girl?” The voice of her dark haired best friend instantly brought comfort to Betty.

 

“Hey V, I’m doing okay. I’m actually at the airport right now,” Betty replied.

 

“Just okay? Whose ass do I need to kick? And airport? Are you finally going to grace us with your presence?” Veronica asked.

 

“Well quite the opposite, actually. I’m flying back to B.C. I’m in Oregon right now, but I was on my way to see you.”

 

“Was? What happened? Start talking, Betty, because my mind is going a mile a minute!”

 

“Well it started with Jughead showing up at my house and-”

 

“Jughead?” Veronica screeched. “What the hell? I thought you guys hadn’t talked since you left!”

 

“We hadn’t! He just showed up a couple days ago, out of the blue, and proposed this road trip and told me that he’d give me all the answers to my questions for him. And…eventually I agreed to go.”

 

“And? There’s obviously more to this story, B. Keep going!”

 

Betty’s eyes began to water again, and good Lord, she was _so_ done crying about Jughead Jones.

 

“So, we left Parkville the other day and started driving towards Seattle…” Betty carried on the rest of the story uninterrupted, and by the end, she was full on sobbing, fully aware of the other people in the airport watching her.

 

“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry. He’s such an ass, I can’t believe he just showed up like that. Archie hasn’t seen or heard much from him at all in recent months. If he knew that Jughead was planning on coming to see you, I can guarantee he would have tried his damndest to talk him out of it. I’m so sorry, B,” Veronica sympathized.

 

“Thanks, V. I just really want to go home and sleep this all off. I should never have agreed to this stupid trip. I should’ve known better,” Betty said sadly.

 

“So… you guys finally hooked up, hey? How was it? I’ll bet it was good, he’s got those big hands and long fingers. They say it’s always the weird quiet ones that are good in bed,” Veronica gushed, pushing for juicy details.   
  
“Veronica! I want to completely eradicate that whole situation from my memory.” Betty dropped her head into her hand, growing frustrated with where this conversation was going.

 

“I’m sorry, I just had to ask! While I do wish you were coming here for a visit as it’s been far too long since I’ve seen my bestie, I completely understand why you’re heading in the opposite direction. Let me tell you, once Archie’s done with him, I will be giving our brooding, beanie-wearing Houdini a very strongly worded and firm lesson on not being a grade-A asshole, because no one hurts my girl and gets away with it!”

 

“Thanks, Veronica. Anyways, I need a distraction! Catch me up on what’s been going on in Crestline.”

 

The two best friends chatted for another half hour before hanging up when Betty’s plane began boarding.

 

Betty sat down in her window seat, pulled her phone out, and started checking her social media accounts to kill time. She was pleased to see that the plane wasn’t very full and she had the row to herself.

 

Her attention was piqued at a disturbance at the front of the plane.

 

“Sir, you can’t come on here! You don’t have a ticket, you need to get off the plane please, sir!” The flight attendant spoke politely, yet firmly.

 

“I need to talk to someone on this plane! It’s urgent, please! Just let me on for 2 minutes and I promise I’ll get off. I just need to speak to her!”

 

Betty’s body ran cold and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. She would know that voice anywhere.

 

Betty stood up just as Jughead moved into the aisle. Their eyes met. Betty began to shake with anticipation. Jughead slowly walked towards her, maintaining eye contact.

 

“Jug…what are you-” Jughead put his hand up to stop her.

 

“Betty, I need you to get off this plane with me right now. I know I fucked up royally and believe me, I am so fucking sorry, but I need you to listen to me.” Jughead pulled a brown leather bound book from his back pocket.

 

“Everything you need to know is inside this journal, and I swear to you I will give it to you if you get off this plane right now. I know it was my fault, but I’ve lost you before and I’d be a fucking moron to let it happen again. I’m so sorry I didn’t say this before Betty, but I need you and I can’t lose you again. Just come with me now, and I promise you as soon as we get off the plane, this is yours.” Jughead’s eyes were glassy and full of honesty. “Please, Betts. I need you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUGHEAD'S JOURNAL ENTRIES! FINALLY!
> 
> You finally get to find out Jughead's secrets!!
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you guys think!!
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and support, it means the world to me!!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta @beanie-betty, she's an absolute angel. 
> 
> My dear friends that talked me through nearly every bit of this update - @elegantmoonchild @sweetspea and @xxbettysgirlxx - thank you!!
> 
> find me on tumblr @fangfogartys --> my username will stay @youbuildmeupbeliever on here!

**Chapter 5**

 

“Please, Betts. I need you.”

 

Betty’s body froze in shock. Her heart raced, her palms damp and eyes wide. Was this actually happening? Was Jughead Jones finally telling her everything she longed to hear for the last year?  _ Stay… I’m sorry… I’ll tell you everything you want to know… I can’t lose you… I need you…  _

 

“Jug…” she breathed, searching his eyes for a hint of anything but the truth, coming up empty.

 

“If you’re going to go with him, go! Some of us actually want to get on with our day!” a booming voice from behind her called out. 

 

She shook her head, forcing herself to get a grip on reality. 

 

She looked back at the man that had just publicly declared that he couldn’t lose her, and her heart squeezed. Was leaving with him again worth the risk? He’d already hurt her twice - why would this time be different? 

 

But…

 

There was something so haunting and so heartbreakingly brutally honest in his words. With that journal, she would have a physical piece of Jughead; all his secrets and inner thoughts. He was offering her that. Everything she’d ever wanted to know was held in the pages of the leather bound book. 

 

“Betty…please,” He begged, shoulders slumped, but eyes full of hope.

 

“Okay,” she said quietly with a smile.

 

She didn’t miss the way relief washed through him, and a nervous quirk of his lips lit up his face. 

 

Betty turned around and shakily gathered her things. God, she’d made so many stupid decisions regarding Jughead but something about this felt okay. She was certain of many things in her life and always made well thought-out decisions, so what was it with Jughead that made all of her common sense fly out of the window?

 

She walked out of the row and towards Jughead, who held his hand out for her. The second their skin made contact, a wave of warmth came over her and all of her anxiety washed away. This felt  _ right _ . 

 

Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand as he led them out off the plane. The moment they reached the waiting area, he stopped abruptly and pulled Betty into his arms, wrapping her into a tight hug. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Betty, so fucking sorry,” he whispered into her temple as he held her tightly to his chest, fingers carding through her blonde waves. 

 

Betty remained speechless while she returned the hug, rubbing his back as tears filled her eyes. Everything from the last ten minutes came flooding back into her mind and left her feeling overwhelmed. The warmth and reassurance in this hug gave her everything she needed to push past her insecurities that lay with Jughead. She was going to get her answers, and she trusted him enough now that it didn’t scare her as much as it once did. 

 

Betty was the first to pull away, and didn’t miss the tears that seemed to have escaped Jughead’s clear blue eyes.  _ He must’ve really meant what he said _ , she thought.  _ This isn’t a mistake, _ she assured herself.

 

“Jug, the journal?” She broke the emotional silence that held between the pair. 

 

Jughead cleared his throat, “Yeah.” He handed her the journal, “Just...don’t read it yet. I want to take you somewhere to read it.”

 

Betty reached out for his journal and brought it to her chest. It felt heavy with the weight of all his inner thoughts and doings, something she didn't take lightly. No one ever touched his journal but him. She’d held his journal for the first time the other day, but didn’t know the weight it carried. She hadn’t known that she had held the answers to all of her questions in her very hands. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

 

He held her small hand tightly in his calloused one, squeezing gently again, as if he needed a reminder that she was still there - that there was a chance at redemption. 

 

They got to the blue Chevy, which was parked recklessly between two spots. Jughead took Betty’s bags and held the door open for her. 

 

He shut the door as she settled in the seat and Betty took a deep breath to calm herself from the unease of being back in his truck. Jughead got back in the truck and handed her the AUX cord. 

 

Betty shook her head and smiled weakly. He started the engine and they drove away in silence from the airport. 

 

Betty was lost in her thoughts as they drove. Her gaze switched between the journal, Jughead, and out her window. She had spent the whole road trip agonizing over the answers she was finally going to get. But was she ready to hear what had kept Jughead away from her for so long? Maybe she wasn’t, but she knew that in order for their friendship (or whatever it was at this point) to move forward, she needed to know. 

 

Before she knew it, they had pulled up to a park near the ocean. The sun would be setting soon and it gave a golden cast to the scenery.

 

Jughead shut off the engine and turned to look at Betty. 

 

“This is…this is where I came after I dropped you off at the airport. I figure it was a good spot to let you read in peace,” he explained. “If you want, you can go sit by the beach, I know it…it helps you.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded. “Where will you go?”

 

“I’ll hang out here and wait, I guess.”   
  
“Okay, Jughead,” Betty moved to get out of the truck, grabbing the journal, her coat, and her phone. 

 

She turned back to look at him and said, “Thank you…for finally giving me this.” 

 

Jughead smiled softly and nodded. 

 

“I’ll be here when you’re done. We can talk about it after if you want. After you’ve read it, if you still want to go home…we’ll figure something out. I promise.” He reached over and squeezed her hand softly before she got out of the truck. 

 

Just as Betty moved to shut the truck door, Jughead called out, “Hey Betts?”

 

She stopped the door and he looked at her with sadness and hope flooding his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry…again. I need you to know that before you read it.”

 

They held eye contact for a beat, their eyes saying more than they could ever properly convey with words. 

 

“Thanks, Jug,” Betty shut the door and made her way down to the ocean with his journal in hand. 

  
  


Betty found a spot on the rocky beach, laid her coat down and sat upon it. She took a deep, cleansing breath, taking in as much of the salt water air as she could and opened the book. A piece of paper fell into her lap. She picked it up and it was a note to her.

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ Betty,  _

_ If you’re reading this, it means that I’ve finally come to see you. Please know that I am so painfully sorry for everything that has happened. Everything leading up to your departure from Crestline and everything after. My intention was never to hurt you, but to protect you from who I was becoming. You mean everything to me and I know I’ve been shit at showing you. I hope that what you’re about to read explains everything. I know that I have so much to make up for and I will do whatever it takes if you’ll let me.  _

 

_ -Jug _

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ Well fuck…  _ Betty thought. The tears had already started. Whether she was ready or not, the answers were about to come to light.

 

Betty took another deep breath and flipped to the first page. 

  
\---------------------------------

 

_ They’ve finally come for me. I’m so relieved that this didn’t happen before Betty left.  _

 

_ I really thought that I wouldn’t have to do this. I know it’s what Dad wanted, but I’d almost made it to 18. I thought I was free. I wanted to go away to college, make something of myself and get out of this small-minded town. Should have known better. Aim low and avoid disappointment.  _

 

_ I kissed Betty last night. It was selfish, I get that, but I just needed to know what her lips felt like against mine before she left. I never would have thought she’d kiss me back the way she did, though.  _ __   
_   
_ __ I should have told her how I felt a long time ago, but what’s life without a few what-ifs?

 

_ I need to see her again. Maybe once this Serpent shit is done, I’ll drive out to see her like I promised.  _

 

_ She texted me a couple times since she left. I don’t know what to tell her. I don’t know what this Serpent business entails. All I know is that it’s dangerous and I don’t want her anywhere near it. Maybe once it’s settled, I can get out. I need her, and not answering her has been one of the hardest parts of this whole gang ordeal. _

 

\---------------------------------  
  


The Serpents?! They were a bike gang from the Southside of Crestline. She knew Jughead’s father was a pretty important member, but she didn’t know that his father was pushing him to join. How could he get involved with them? It was so dangerous, and he would be risking his life to be with them! If he joined them, that would mean he would have the Southside Serpent tattoo. Did he have one, and she had never noticed? Maybe it was hidden in the details of his heavily tattooed arm. If she had the chance, she’d have to ask him about it later. 

 

Told her how he felt? He had feelings for her that went beyond their flirtationship? If that were true and she had known, would she have ever left Crestline? 

 

Betty skimmed the next few entries.

 

\---------------------------------  
  


_ This Serpent business might not be the worst. There’s a group of young Serpents that are pretty cool to hang out with. Sweet Pea’s father is good friends with Dad, so we get stuck together most of the time and he’s not so bad.  _

 

_ The Northside has been targeting the Southside for all sorts of crimes; violence, drugs and theft. Dad swears it’s not us, it’s the Ghoulies. They’re the cause of this war between us. The Serpents have been trying their best to keep the peace, but there’s only so many attacks that we can shield ourselves from. Sooner or later, everything will come to a head.  _

 

_ I got my acceptance letter for the University of California. I got into the Creative Writing Program. Betty would be proud of me. I never told her that I actually applied, just that I’d thought about it.  _

 

_ I don’t think I’ll go. I don’t think I can leave Crestline or the Serpents right now. They need me here.  _

 

_ I’ve been thinking about calling Betty. I need her to tell me what I should do. She always made everything make sense and nothing makes sense right now. I can’t have her anywhere near this place or me.  _

 

_ I hope she’s happy in Parksville. She deserves to be happy. Happier than she could ever be with me.  _

 

_ It’s been 87 days since she left and not a day has passed that I haven’t thought about her. God, I miss her. _

 

\---------------------------------

 

Her tears hit the ink filled paper, blurring some of the words. It was like her heart was breaking all over again. 

 

So he did join the Serpents. She’d always wondered if he’d made other friends when he’d stopped hanging out with Archie. It made her nervous to know that he’d been running with the Serpents, making friends with them and apparently engaging in some sort of war with the rival gang. 

 

The notorious Ghoulies. The Serpents were bad, but the Ghoulies were worse. They did whatever they wanted and didn’t care who they hurt or what they did. 

 

Betty’s heart felt heavy at the thought of him being involved in any of the gang business. 

 

Jughead applied to school?! He would’ve had to have done it while she still lived in Crestline, but he hadn’t told her? 

 

He was right, though. She was proud of him. She always knew he could do it, that he would be successful in anything he put his mind to. She’d always told him he was brilliant with words. Jughead never failed to make her  _ feel _ things with his writing. 

 

_ Goddammit Jughead! _ she thought. He should have called her. He should have explained everything months ago. He claimed he was protecting her from himself and what was happening in Crestline. But a simple phone call would have eased both their hearts. 

 

She wasn’t happy in Parksville. Not at all like either of them hoped. 

 

She was even more confused, because he clearly hadn’t forgotten about her like she’d thought. In every single entry she’d read so far, there was some mention of her. Whether it was a memory, something that reminded him of her, or simply that he’d missed her. 

 

He never left her mind, and apparently she never left his.

 

\---------------------------------  
  


_ A war has broken out in Crestline. Serpents against Ghoulies. There’s no rules, so there’s no telling what might happen. All that we know is that the Serpents have each other’s backs. Everyone needs to be on guard, always.  _

 

_ We’ve already lost two Serpents. They were stabbed on Serpent territory. The Ghoulies are asking for retaliation. There’s no stopping anyone now. We’re all prepared to fight and protect what’s ours.  _

 

_ Sweet Pea and Fangs are planning to build a pipe bomb to stop the insanity. It’s people like them that started this war. People that are so quick to react. The Southside of Crestline is going to be a shell of what it was when this is all over.  _

 

_ I’m so glad Betty’s not here to see this - to see me like this. I would hate myself if she ever saw me like this. So full of hate and constantly on guard, ready for a fight. I wouldn’t be able to protect her like I want to. She’s safe where she is, far away from this place. Far away from me.  _

 

_ With this hell exploding all over Crestline, I find myself thinking about her more. It’s been 168 days since she left, and I still remember her being here like it was yesterday. God, what I would give to be able to touch her again, to see her. I long to see her smile again… I know I’ve burned my bridge with her, but if I ever had the chance to talk to her again, I would be a fool not to take it. I need to be near her again.  _

 

_ Maybe when this war is over, I will finally get out of the Serpents, maybe bring Sweet Pea with me, and go to her. _

 

\---------------------------------

 

Betty’s heart dropped at the thought of him in the thick of it all. He was risking his life for the ones he loved, the place he called home. 

 

She hated the thought of him putting himself in danger unnecessarily. 

 

She ached to touch and comfort him at the thought of him full of hate and so seemingly lost. While Betty had her demons after she left, so hadhe. She had no idea he was dealing with all of this. 

 

She smiled shakily at his closing thoughts in the entry. 

  
\---------------------------------

 

_ The war is over.  _

 

_ The Serpents won, but not without casualties. We’ve lost 7 total, and we have 12 in rough shape, Sweet Pea included.  _

 

_ Sweet Pea and I were ambushed after we snuck the pipe bomb into the Ghoulie warehouse. We managed to fight them off for the most part, but he got stabbed in the side by one of them. I grabbed my knife from inside my boot and stabbed the Ghoulie in the side. Sweet Pea would be proud.  _

 

_ I managed to keep him alive until the Serpent medic got there, but he’s lost a lot of blood. I’ve never been so terrified in my life.  _

 

_ They weren’t sure if he was going to make it for a while there. But he’s going to be okay. He’ll love the scar it leaves. He’ll use it to pick up girls, I just know it.  _

 

_ I don’t know that I can do this anymore. I can’t watch my friends and family get killed or injured because of some stupid turf war.  _

 

_ One thing it has taught me is that life is short.  _

 

_ I should have gotten out before it got this bad. I should have gone to California. I shouldn’t have ignored  Betty after she left. I should have told her how I feel. _

 

_ I need to go to her.  _

 

_ I need to be with her.  _

 

_ I am going to see her.  _

 

\---------------------------------

 

Her heart ached and sobs wracked her body. Betty couldn’t imagine all the bloodshed he’d seen since she’d been gone. His friend had been stabbed, he’d stabbed someone and was left to pick up the pieces. Her thoughts felt so scattered as her blood ran cold. 

 

God, he needed to get away from the Serpents. She could feel the difference in his writing between before the Serpents had taken over his life and now. 

 

Regardless of her reaction when he had showed up at her front door just days earlier, upon reading the events leading up to it, she was so relieved he had. 

 

She quickly flipped the page to the next entry.

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ I went to see Betty finally.  _

 

_ God, she’s more beautiful than I remember.  _

 

_ I think she hates me, but for some reason I’ll never understand, she agreed to drive back to Crestline with me.  _

 

_ I have to explain everything that’s happened since she left. I have to tell her about the Serpents, about getting into school and not going, about the war… and about how I feel about her.  _

 

_ I need to be honest with her about everything. I still trust her with everything, but I just don’t know what I’ll do I can’t tell her.  _

 

_ Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, I don’t think I could live with myself anymore if I didn’t tell her.  _

 

_ She needs to know.  _

 

\---------------------------------

 

Her heart dropped, knowing what events were coming in the next entry. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ I fucked everything up. _

 

_ I still haven’t told her a fucking thing yet, and I still managed to fuck everything up.  _

 

_ I got us booze and we had a few drinks. _

 

_ I kissed her again and God damn, it was better than the first time.  _

 

_ I couldn’t help myself.  _

 

_ It was like finally releasing a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Like I could breathe again.  _

 

_ And then I got greedy.  _

 

_ I made her fall apart with my fingers and there was nothing I wanted more in that moment.  _

 

_ Her walls were down and I knew it. It finally felt like it used to be between us. She fell asleep in my arms and I really don’t think I slept at all last night. I tried to memorize every part of her. The way she fit so perfectly against me. The lavender and vanilla scent of her hair and skin. The way her lips pouted so perfectly as she slept.  _

 

_ I kissed her forehead as she laid in my arms and I swear she smiled the softest smile I’ve ever seen.  _

 

_ I’ve never wanted to stay in one place for the rest of my life so bad. _

 

_ When she woke up, the Betty from Crestline and the night before was gone. She was cold and I tried to bring her back, but fuck, I hurt her so bad.  _

 

_ She yelled at me for everything I did to hurt her. I deserved everything she said to me. I couldn’t bring myself to even fight her on any of it.  _

 

_ I think the worst of it was when she broke down and started crying. I didn’t think a person could physically feel their own heart break, but I guess they can. I hurt her so fucking bad.  _

 

_ She asked me to take her to the airport so she could go home. I couldn’t tell her no. There’s so much that I need to say to her but I just can’t do it. Not yet. And maybe I’ve missed my chance now. I’ve messed everything up.  _

 

_ I think I saw her for the last time. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get the look of sadness and disappointment on her face out of my mind.  _

 

_ Even though I’ve hurt her so bad and I’ve destroyed any chance I’ve ever had at being with her, I will never think another woman is as brilliant or as beautiful as she is.  _

 

_ I should have told her at the airport.  _

 

_ But I can’t be selfish with her anymore.  _

 

_ I don’t deserve her. I never did.  _

 

_ I love her so much.  _

 

_ So fucking much.  _

 

\---------------------------------

 

_ Holy shit… He loved her?  _ Betty sobbed and struggled to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she read the last eight words again. Everything he had done had hurt her so deeply, but would it have hurt this bad if they were just friends, nothing more? His words caused her to think about her true feelings for Jughead. 

 

Maybe everything she felt for him, she felt so strongly because she loved him too. 

 

Betty Cooper loved Jughead Jones. 

 

And Jughead Jones loved  _ her. _

 

She needed to hear him say it. 

 

Betty wiped her eyes and took one last cleansing breath before grabbing the journal and her things, and got up and broke into a sprint. 

 

Jughead was leaned against the front of the steel blue Chevy, and her heart soared at the sight. God, she loved him. 

 

Jughead looked up at her running towards him and she could feel the immense worry weighing on him in his eyes. Betty smiled the biggest smile she could muster in reassurance. In reconciliation. 

 

As Betty approached Jughead, she dropped all of her things and leapt into his open arms. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist in similar fashion. 

 

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry for everything,” he breathed into her hair, his hand holding the back of her head. 

 

“Jug,” she gasped, tears still streaming down her face. 

 

“Betts, I promise it’s all over. I’m getting out of the Serpents. I need you more than anything and I’ll do whatever it takes, I swear, baby, I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

Betty leaned back and looked at his face, stricken with relief and sadness. 

 

She took one hand from around his neck and pressed it softly against his cheek. She leaned her forehead against his and breathed in. Betty pressed her lips firmly against Jughead’s. It took him for a second to react, but when he finally did, sparks were set aflame. 

 

Betty drew her tongue out and against his bottom lip, to which he parted his lips. Their tongues eased their way against each other, both of them exploring the depths of their mouths like it would be the last time. Jughead moved one hand from Betty’s hip to hold her head firmly to his. She tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her than she thought possible. She wanted to feel every part of him against her. 

 

Betty was the first to pull away and Jughead lips chased after hers. He sighed heavily as he dropped his forehead to hers, dropping her legs as she loosened them. Both of them kept their eyes closed, relishing in the passionate moment they’d just shared. 

 

“I am so sorry, Betty. For everything.”   
  
“Jug, stop. We’ll talk about everything after. Just enjoy the moment with me, please.”

 

“Okay, Betts.”

They stood there, arms still wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together. 

 

“Don’t go home yet, please stay with me… I love you, Betty.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI MY FRIENDS AND WELCOME BACK. 
> 
> I am so unbelievably sorry about the 2+ month hiatus I took from this story and writing in general. My mental health has been absolute shit for basically all of 2018 and it’s taken a toll on all aspects of my life. 
> 
> I honestly didn’t know when or if I’d ever update this story, but thankfully I was struck with motivation for it last night. (the sprints in the writer exercises discord is a life saver!) 
> 
> SUPER special thank you to my beta, beanie-betty, I love you so much and am so so so thankful for you. 
> 
> as well as elegantmoonchild and flannelfogarty, your support means the world to me and i love you both so much. 
> 
> and finally, thank you so much for sticking around and supporting me after such a long time. I really hope you enjoy this update!

_ “I am so sorry, Betty. For everything.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “Jug, stop. We’ll talk about everything after. Just enjoy the moment with me, please.”

 

_ “Okay, Betts.” _

 

_ They stood there, arms still wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together.  _

 

_ “Don’t go home yet, please stay with me… I love you, Betty.” _

  
  


Unsurprisingly, Betty had decided to continue on the road trip back to Crestline with Jughead.  _ Her boyfriend? _ She guessed that’s what he’d become to her, and while it was such a change from how she felt about him mere hours ago, Betty loved him and it felt right. 

 

After their emotional and revelational reunion, the couple decided to find their campsite for the night. They wanted to get everything set up and dinner ready so that they could really talk about the journal and what the future held for them. While Betty was unsure about how their relationship could move forward since they no longer even lived in the same country, she felt she could trust that her and Jughead could handle whatever life threw at them at this point. They’d been through hell and back and all of the drama that surrounded them felt like it had finally settled. 

 

Betty and Jughead drove together in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, toward the campsite. Each of them sneaking a bashful peak at the other, neither of them quite able to contain their glee. They pulled into the campsite and both got out of the truck, meeting at the back of the truck. Betty reached to start unzipping the tent when Jughead placed his hand gently on her wrist, halting her movements as she looked up at him. 

 

“Let’s just watch the sunset for a moment,” He spoke softly. Betty nodded slowly and Jughead brought the tailgate down, both of them sitting on it. Jughead slung his arm around Betty’s shoulders, pulling her closer to his lean frame. 

 

“This okay?” he asked, looking down at her.

 

“It’s perfect,” Betty smiled softly at him as her eyes flickered between his crystal blue eyes and his soft lips.  _ Just do it. He’s made it clear that he’s yours, what do you have to lose at this point? _ Betty pushed up a little bit and pressed her soft lips against Jughead’s, kissing him softly. When they pulled away, they looked at each other sheepishly as they treaded new territory in their blossoming relationship. They looked out onto the ocean, Betty resting her head on Jughead’s shoulder as they enjoyed the silence and each other’s company. 

 

Once the sun had finally set, Betty and Jughead worked like a well-oiled machine to get the tent set up. Jughead got the fire going as Betty prepared their bed. When it came time to get the sleeping bags ready, she gave into temptation and zipped the sleeping bags together instead of separately. She really didn’t think Jughead would mind. 

 

“Hey babe?” Jughead called, Betty’s stomach fluttering at the term of endearment. 

 

“Yeah?” She poked her head out of the tent.

 

“Hey, you didn’t bite my head off this time!” Betty flushed as Jughead cackled, both of them thinking of her freak out earlier in the day. Jughead stood up from the growing fire and sauntered towards her with a smirk on his face. “Did you want to put some music on while we make supper?” 

 

“Looking for a repeat of last night are we, Jones?” Betty teased.

 

Jughead leaned towards her and cupped both hands around her cheeks. “Maybe…” He said coyly, “But hopefully with a happier ending.” He smiled cheekily as he pecked her lips. 

 

The kiss quickly went from soft and gentle, to passionate and needy. Betty and Jughead quickly got lost in each other. Betty crawled out of the tent towards Jughead, still attached at the lips. She sat on the tailgate as Jughead positioned himself between her legs, his fingers carding through her hair and Betty hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. 

 

When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Jughead leaned his forehead to Betty’s. “I can’t believe I get to do that whenever the hell I want,” he breathed out with a soft smile, eyes still closed. Betty let out a giggle in agreement, nudging her nose with his. They finally released each other from their grasp, eyes soft and full of adoration. 

 

The pure bliss she felt with Jughead now that he’d been transparent and honest with her was incredible. Now that she knew the truth, Betty realized that her and Jughead could move finally move forward with their relationship,and it was no longer going to be the flirtationship it used to be. She knew that they needed to talk about the future, and that honest and open communication was something that they needed to maintain. 

 

Betty walked over to the truck, turning on the ignition and picked a very specific playlist from her phone - all songs that they used to always listen to when she still lived in Crestline. Some were his favourites, some were hers, and others they both shared a mutual love for. Betty usually listened to this playlist when she was missing the simplicity that life back in Crestline offered. 

 

_ Lookin’ like you do _

_ On it’s damn own should be a crime _

_ Let alone a fool like me _

_ Hand in hand should be doin’ time _

_ But here we are runnin’ free _

_ Guess someone turned the other cheek _

_ ‘Cause there ain’t no blue lights in the rear view _

 

Betty walked over to the fire, where Jughead was standing with his hand outstretched towards her. She timidly walked towards him, eyes cast down. She felt nervous and she wasn’t sure why. Once she reached Jughead, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and she rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heartbeat and his voice singing along softly. 

 

_ I got away with you _

_ And somehow I still ain’t been found out _

_ It’s a crazy truth _

_ Like I strolled out the gates of Alcatraz _

_ And I walked into the Louvre _

_ Now the Mona Lisa’s hanging in my house _

_ I bust out of Buckingham with crown jewels _

_ And I got away with you _

 

Warmth and a feeling that felt a lot like coming home flooded through Betty’s veins. Being here with Jughead was the missing piece to her puzzle - and it felt so right. She felt his lips press softly against her temple and she was unsuccessful at masking the grin that escaped her lips. Betty nuzzled into Jughead’s chest further, basking in the scent that was truly Jughead - mint and cigarettes.  _ Yup,  _ she thought,  _ this feels like home.  _ As the song came to an end, they both reluctantly pulled away, but kept hold of each others’ hands. 

 

“Hey Jug, I didn’t know you listened to country music…” Betty said with a teasing smile. 

 

Jughead reached up to rub the back of his neck with his free hand. “Would it be super lame of me to say that I started listening to it after you left…it reminded me of you.” He looked at Betty sheepishly with the softest eyes she’d ever seen. 

 

Betty placed her palm gently against his cheek, looking up at him with watery eyes. 

 

“Jug, that’s so sweet. I’m not going to lie, I kinda did the same thing after I left.” 

 

As if on cue,  _ If It Means A Lot To You _ by Mayday Parade started playing. The couple chuckled softly, and Jughead leaned down and kiss her gently. As they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and Betty let out a hum of contentment. 

 

“Thank you, Jug. For telling me everything. I know it was hard for you, but I’m so happy to be here with you like this. So unbelievably happy,” Betty whispered with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. 

 

“Anything for you, baby,” Jughead punctuated with a kiss. “I’m just sorry it took me so long but I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you gave me the chance to explain and tell you everything. Do you have any questions about my journal?” 

 

Betty pulled Jughead over to the lawn chairs, allowing them to get comfortable before the lengthy conversation about to take place. She grabbed the blanket from the back of her chair and draped it over their legs as Jughead grabbed her hand to hold. 

 

“You can ask me anything, Betts. I don’t want to keep anything from you anymore,” Jughead smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand gently. 

 

“Well… I only have a couple questions right now. But my first question is the serpent tattoo. Where is it?” Betty asked. 

 

“I knew you liked the tattoos! You wouldn’t stop staring when I first got to your house,” he teased and Betty punched him on the arm in retaliation. 

 

Jughead laughed. “Okay, fine! I’ll show you!” 

 

He removed his flannel and lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal a double headed serpent tattoo, complete with a little crown. Betty reached out and traced the outline of the tattoo. 

 

“Was this your first one?”

 

“Yeah. They’re not kidding when they say they’re addicting. I haven’t gotten one in a while though. Do you want any?” Jughead asked as he pulled his clothes back on. 

 

“Yeah, I think I want a dragonfly somewhere, maybe my wrist? They symbolize strength and bravery. It would serve as a good reminder for me, I think,” Betty pondered. 

 

“You should do it. People always say that you’ll probably regret tattoos when you’re older, but I think that they’re symbolic. They show the journey of your life.” 

 

“When did you get so wise, Jones?” Betty said with a smile, squeezing his hand. 

 

“Well I had to get wise in order to win you back, didn’t I?” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. “Next question?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about college, Jug? I’m so proud of you for getting in, but I don’t understand why you didn’t go. Why choose the Serpents over college and writing, something you’ve always dreamed of?” She swallowed audibly, knowing this was a big question. 

 

Jughead sighed heavily and looked out at the ocean, his thumb stroking the back of Betty’s hand. “Well honestly, I didn’t tell you because I was afraid of going and failing. I know you would’ve pushed me, but when I knew you were leaving and that the Serpents were pushing me to join, I knew it would be easier that way. I would automatically have this family and belong somewhere. You were leaving and I didn’t want to play third wheel to Archie and Veronica. Joining the Serpents meant I would always belong and have a place in Crestline. I couldn’t fail. Going to college, I could fail. And after already failing you, I couldn’t handle another failure.” 

 

He looked back at Betty, who had tears streaming down her face. 

  
“Oh, Juggie, you didn’t fail me and don’t think for a minute longer that you did.” Betty stood up and moved to sit on Jughead’s lap. She stroked his cheek gently, “And while I wish you hadn’t joined a freaking gang instead of going to college, we probably wouldn’t be sitting by the ocean after everything we’ve been through the last few days. Makes it all worth it, you know?”

 

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty tightly and kissed her cheek. “After the hellish past few days, this is definitely worth it.” Both of them had a palm on the other’s cheek, looking fondly into each other’s eyes, “I love you, Betts. More than you’ll ever know.” 

 

“I love you too, Juggie. So much.” 

 

Bringing their faces together, they exchanged a soft and passionate kiss, full of meaning. 

 

Once they pulled apart, Betty was struck with a realization - what would they do when it came time for her to return to Parksville? Could their relationship survive such a distance? How often would they see each other? Not nearly as often as Betty would like… 

 

“What’s wrong, babe? You’ve got that troubled look on your face,” Jughead asked as Betty tucked her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He softly brushed his hands over her blonde hair. 

 

“What’s going to happen when I go back to Parksville? I still have a few weeks of school left and even then I don’t know when I can come back to Crestline and I just really don’t want to be away from you anymore. I didn’t see you for nearly a whole year, Jug, and I really don’t want to spend anymore time away from you if I’m being honest.” 

 

“It’ll fucking suck, I know that. But we were apart for 10 months, and we didn’t speak that whole time. Look at us now. So yeah, it’ll be tough to be away from each other again, but it won’t be for nearly as long and we will talk all the time, I promise baby. There’s no way in hell I’m going another day without seeing your beautiful face or hearing your voice. Maybe I can apply to school out there, or you can apply at the University of California. I don’t care what I have to do, Betty, I’m going to do everything and anything I can to make this work. I let you slip away once, and I’ll be damned if I let it happen again.” 

 

“Okay,” Betty whispered as she reached up to kiss his jaw. 

 

“You’re okay?” Jughead spoke softly against her forehead as he squeezed his arms around her, tracing circles into her hip. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good. I think we just need to enjoy this time we have alone together. And I think that should start with some dinner, because I’m freaking starving.” 

 

“A girl after my own heart,” Jughead sighed dramatically, and laughed. 

 

The couple made a quick dinner of hot dogs and finished off the meal with s’mores. After dinner, they sat by the fire cuddled up on Jughead’s chair. They exchanged soft kisses and whispered words, taking full advantage of each other’s company and body heat. Jughead felt Betty shiver and suggested they get ready for bed. 

 

“I’ll put out the fire, can you turn off the truck and put the food and stuff away?” he suggested. 

 

“For sure, Jug.” Reluctantly, Betty untangled herself from Jughead’s hold and moved to get the campsite ready for bed. 

 

Once the fire had been put out, the truck was off and all personal belongings were put away, Betty and Jughead grabbed their toiletries and pajamas and walked to the outdoor bathrooms hand in hand. 

 

Betty managed to steal one of Jughead’s hoodies and smirked as she changed into it. She knew he’d have some snide remark for her when he saw her in it. Quickly, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and put her hair in a french braid for bed. 

 

Once her nightly routine was finished, she emerged from the bathroom to see Jughead sitting on a bench between the men’s and women’s bathrooms. She snuck up behind him and whispered, “Hey, boyfriend!” in his ear and kissed his cheek. 

 

Jughead turned around in surprise, but quickly regained his composure when he noticed what she was wearing. “Nice sweater,” he said, quirking an eyebrow. 

 

“Thanks, I snagged it from some random hot guy,” Betty retorted with a wink. Jughead laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, guiding her through the dark back to their tent. 

  
  


Jughead was the first one in the tent and he burst out laughing as soon as he saw the way Betty had set up the sleeping bags.

 

“What? I thought it would be nice to cuddle under the same blanket, not each of us under our own sleeping bags!” Betty exclaimed. 

 

“I know, and I agree. It’s just that you’re extremely cute,” he explained. 

 

They settled into bed quickly, arms wrapped around each other and lips parting against each other’s. It wasn’t long before their clothing was tossed onto the tent floor and sensual sighs and moans filled with night time air. 

 

Hours later, Betty woke up and she instantly knew two things. One was that it was entirely too early to be awake. Two was that she was being watched. She cracked an eye and in the soft morning glow, she could see Jughead’s crystal blue eyes gazing down at her. 

 

“Why are you awake, Jug?” Betty grumbled as she nuzzled herself further into his chest, trying to absorb as much of his body heat as she could. She could feel the rumble of Jughead’s chest as he chuckled softly and the tightening of his arms around her. The soft press of his lips to her head filled her with more joy than she ever thought possible at such an early hour. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to miss a second of you laying in my arms again. You’re cute when you snore,” Jughead whispered into her hair. 

 

“That’s kind of creepy. And I don’t snore!” Betty pushed away from Jughead, their legs still intertwined. 

 

He laughed and rolled to face her, brushing the hairs that strayed from her braid away from her face. Jughead gazed at her, with the very definition of heart eyes. He was so gone for this girl. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. 

 

“I’ve never believed it until now. You look at me with such love, Jug, and I swear I’ve never felt more beautiful in my life. I love you,” She whispered back with tears in her eyes. 

 

Betty meant every word she said. She had always struggled with her self confidence growing up and the only person that seemed to make her feel even just a little bit better about herself was Jughead. The one person that was absent during the toughest year of her life was now present, and she could definitely feel the difference. He made every part of her anxiety and self confidence issues easier to manage. He’d finally proven to her that he was there for her unconditionally and since he’d picked her up from the airport, he’d been very clear on his intentions with her. Seeing the way he looked at her made all of the flaws she saw fade away and gave her a glimpse of what he saw. She’d never felt more beautiful than she did when she was with him. God, she loved this man and she had no idea how she’d made it through the last 10 months without him. 

 

As they laid in the tent, enjoying the lazy morning together, Betty traced the tattoos that decorated his arm, going over every intricate detail. She’d asked what they meant to him, when he’d gotten them. 

Finally, she got to the small quote on the left side of his chest, “ _ I’m lost without you.” _

 

“What’s this one about?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me? You got a tattoo about me?”

 

“Yeah,” Jughead paused and looked up for a second before looking back down at her. “It was my second tattoo. You’d only been gone about a month, and I heard that Blink 182 song and all I could think about was you. Without you, I’m so lost. I joined a fucking gang when you left,” he let out a laugh, “So please, for the love of God, don’t leave me again. Other than to go back home, of course, but please come back to me.”

 

“Always, Jug,” She kissed the tattoo gently and replayed the meaning of the tattoo in her head. There was no way she was going to let him go again. She wasn't going to lose a love like this. 

 

They spent the rest of the morning whispering sweet nothings to each other, kissing and cuddling. It truly was the perfect morning. 

 

Around 10am, they’d finally decided to get up for the day and get things ready to go. They got ready for the day, packed up for the day and headed off for Crestline. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
